Always attract
by CrazyLilRedheadGirl
Summary: Sometimes a tragic accident can lead to what you've always dreamed of. Alex Shelley/OC Chris Sabin/OC
1. Shock and confessions

Disclaimer – I don't own Chris, Alex or any other TNA wrestlers. I only own Benny and Katie. I'm going to use the wrestler's ring names instead of their actual names cause otherwise I'll get confused about who I'm writing about.

Chapter 1 – Shock and confessions

The small silver phone vibrated violently on the wooden table, which it had been placed on. Benny rose gracefully from her seat in front of the television and leaned over the table to reach it. She picked it up and glanced at the caller id before answering.

"Yo Katie, what's up?" she asked her best friend cheerfully. The first sign that something wasn't quite right was when Katie didn't reply straight away. The second was when she did answer. Her voice was extremely quiet and Benny could tell instantly that something was wrong. Katie confirmed what Benny was thinking.

"C-Chris and A-Alex." Katie started, before breaking off into a sob. Benny's heart stopped momentarily. Whatever had happened, it didn't sound good. Especially if it had reduced Katie to tears. Katie never cried. Benny was speechless for a second. She finally found her voice.

"What about them?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"T-There was an accident on the way to the arena. We were in the car and someone else drove into us and … and …"she trailed off again.

"How bad?" Benny asked nervously. Katie didn't reply. Benny could hear her crying over the phone. Benny suddenly felt sick. This couldn't be happening. She had only seen them a few hours before. They were fine then and now … Benny didn't want to think about it. She blinked away the tears in her eyes.

"Katie, I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes." She grabbed her bag and ran out of the door to the hospital ten streets away. She arrived at the main entrance and saw Katie waiting outside for her. She had a few cuts and bruises but other than that she looked fine. She ran over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. Katie pulled away and turned to Benny.

"I'm going to warn you now. It's not pretty."  
"How are they though?" she asked her, tears developing in her brown eyes. Katie's eyes also teared up but she continued to answer Benny's question.

"Chris has a broken leg, a few broken ribs and a concussion."

"And Alex?" Benny said, mentally hoping that his injuries weren't as serious.

"Alex isn't as good. He hit is head pretty bad and …" Katie didn't need to say any more. Benny instantly understood what she was trying to say. She turned ghostly pale.

"Benny, you ok?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I want to see them." Katie nodded and linked arms with Benny before leading her to the ward where Chris was being kept. They walked over to his bed and sat down on the chairs next to his bed. He was sleeping peacefully until a fresh batch of tears leaked from Katie's eyes. Her crying woke Chris who looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"Katie, calm down. I'm fine, seriously. Look after yourself. I'll be out of here in no time. You know I will."

"Okay. I love you Chris."

"Love you too." Chris said before noticing Benny.

"Oh, hi Benny. How are you?" He asked, blushing a little bit. Benny raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Um Chris, you're the one in a hospital bed all bandaged up and you ask me how I am? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Chris nodded and grinned before yawning widely.

"Ok, looks like I had better let you go back to sleep. You're always a grouchy git when you haven't had enough sleep. I'll go see Alex. What ward is he in?" Benny asked, looking around her to see if she could see him. Behind Benny's back Katie and Chris exchanged nervous looks before Benny turned back to face them.

"So, where is he?" she asked quietly.

"Um, I'll take you to him." Katie said just as quietly. She gave Chris a quick kiss before linking arms with Benny again and walking out of the ward. As soon as the double doors had closed behind them Katie stopped sharply.

"Benny, listen to me for a second." Benny looked at her with a perplexed look on her face. Katie sighed before continuing.

"Alex's injuries are worse than Chris's. He got hit pretty badly and he … he's in a coma." Benny heard the words that came out of Katie's mouth but they didn't sink in, she just stood there staring at Katie in disbelief, shock all over her face. Alex couldn't be in a coma. He just couldn't. Benny could feel Katie tugging at her arm trying to get her to walk towards the ward but she couldn't move. She had frozen in shock. After a minute or so the shock subsided and she was able to use her limbs again. They slowly, very slowly walked through the long winding corridors of the hospital until finally, they reached Alex's ward. Katie hesitantly pushed the heavy door open wide and stepped in, holding the door open so Benny could follow her. She shut the door as quietly as possible behind her and turned around to face Alex. She gasped loudly. Tears immediately clouded her eyes as the image of him lying helplessly on the bed sunk into her brain. Katie had warned her but still, she had not been expecting this. Wires and tubes surrounded Alex's lifeless frame on the bed. The machines and monitors placed around him kept beeping out their steady rhythm. It should have annoyed Benny but for once she felt empty and emotionless. She unconsciously crept closer, reaching out to touch the bed. It wasn't until she lifted up her arm to reach out that she realised that she was shaking. She gripped tightly onto the side of the bed for support before lowering herself gently into the hard plastic chair next to it. Once seated she turned to glance at Katie. She was standing by the door looking at Benny, an apologetic look all across her face. She smiled weakly.

"Listen, Benny. I'm going to go and stay with Chris. Are you going to be alright on your own here for a bit?" Benny nodded her head.

"Ok, see you later. Tell Chris that he has to hurry up and get out of here alright?" she said, attempting a weak smile herself. Katie nodded in agreement before leaving the room firmly closing the door behind her. Benny focused her attention on Alex's perfectly still figure again. Tears flowed uncontrollably from her eyes as everything caught up with her. She was sure it was all a dream. Any minute now Katie would attack her with a pillow and wake her up. She would dress for the day before going downstairs to make pancakes for herself, Katie and the guys. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the nightmare to end. It didn't. She sighed loudly and opened her eyes. Alex was still laid down on the bed, motionless. It wasn't a nightmare; it was real. Sobs shot through her body as she broke down completely. A million thoughts ran through her head. Why was this happening? Was Alex going to be all right? Benny's heart stopped after that final thought went through her brain. He had to be ok. He just had to. She thought about what it would be like without him, it just wouldn't be right. She reached for him, grasping one of his hands in between her own, being careful not to knock any of the numerous tubes and needles in him. She stroked his long fingers gently, trying to calm herself. Alex always did that to her when she was upset, whenever anything went wrong Alex was always there for her. He always had been and he had promised many times that he always would be. She stared at his hand in hers. She would give anything for this to be happening in happier circumstances, she would give anything to be so close to him. He was her best friend but she would give anything for it to be more. She knew it would never happen, but a girl could dream couldn't she? She moved her gaze from their hands to his closed eyes. His usually sparkling, enchanting eyes were no more, now they were dark and lifeless.

"Come on, Alex," Benny spoke out loud, seemingly to no one but herself, "come on, I know you'll make it. You're a fighter, Alex, you always have been and you always will be. Alex, please, do this for me. I…I love you, Alex. Please, you have to be ok, I…I don't think I'll be able to live without you…I…" Benny didn't get to finish her sentence. The loud beeping noise from the monitors accelerated, getting faster and faster until it was impossible to tell when one beep ended and the next began. Benny jumped up in alarm just as two doctors came running into the room. One of them gently prised Benny away from Alex as the other started the first aid necessary to save his life. Benny was taken outside, away from Alex as the doctors continued to work on him. She stared through the small window in the door, tears flowing down her face once again. She could hear the machines in his room, still not beeping regularly. She prayed that it would stop soon. She couldn't bear it. She wanted to be in there with him, but she couldn't. She sat on one of the seats outside the room, waiting for someone to update her on Alex's condition. She had only been sat there for ten minutes but it seemed like a lifetime before one of the doctors finally left the room. Benny's head snapped up, her eyes transfixed on the doctor. She stared up at his face, trying to gather any information, which may inform her of Alex's state. His face was impossible to read, totally free of emotion. He slowly walked over to where Benny was sat.

"Miss Taylor?" he said, "Mr Shelley is stabilised now. You can go in and see him." Benny breathed a huge sigh of relief. Alex was all right. She thanked the doctor before pushing open the door to Alex's room again. She sat down next to him. She started watching him again, staring at his bruised yet beautiful face. His small nose, his perfectly shaped lips, his light brown hair; everything about him was just perfect to her. She tore her eyes away from him to glance down at her watch. Eight thirty pm. She had been at Alex's bedside for nearly five hours though to Benny it only felt like half an hour. She was beginning to feel sleepy. She could feel her eyes closing. She tried to resist but it was useless. Her eyes closed tightly and she drifted off into a dreamy sleep. Hours passed and the scene stayed the same. Alex lay, apparently sleeping on the bed in his unconscious state, and Benny slept on the uncomfortable plastic chair next to him. Suddenly, it all changed. Alex twitched slightly, once, twice, three times before going back to being perfectly still. That stillness didn't last long. He twitched again, this time his hand moving slightly, his fingers curling. Slowly, very slowly, he moved the whole of his right arm, his unbroken arm a fraction. Even more slowly his eyelids lifted, revealing his dark, shining eyes. He stirred, moving more quickly now, looking around him to get a good glimpse at his surroundings. The cleanliness, the machines and the strange smell could only mean one thing. He was in hospital. He looked around once more, more carefully this time, seeing Benny sat fast asleep next to him. He stared at her. She had dark shadows around her eyes and tear tracks drying on her pale cheeks, but to Alex she still looked unbelievably beautiful. She moved in her sleep, resting her head on her arm. Alex couldn't help but watch her, watch her breathing slowly and deeply.

So what do you think should happen in the next chapter? I have a few ideas but help would be greatly appreciated. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always useful.


	2. Who's in trouble now?

Thanks to MaddieluvsChrisSabin09 & EmmaRose92 who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the reason that I'm updating. Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie.

**Chapter 2 – Who's in trouble now?**

He reluctantly took his eyes off of her when a sharp pain shot through his head. He cast his mind back to the accident. He couldn't remember much, just the squealing of the car brakes, Katie's screaming and the loud crunch as metal hit metal. That was when everything when blank. Alex shook his head slowly, trying to get rid of the pain. It eased slightly but still lingered, throbbing occasionally. He glanced back at Benny, still sleeping peacefully. She looked so fragile sat by his bedside. She was pale, a lot paler than normal and her usually bright eyes were red and puffy. He sighed before reaching out tentatively with his good arm to touch her long brown hair. It was silky, smooth like normal, but while it usually shone, like her bubbly personality; it seemed duller, almost reflecting the atmosphere around them. Alex stroked her hair again, making her shift slightly to his touch. He froze, not wanting to wake her. Like Chris, Benny wasn't a morning person. Alex had learnt his lesson many times, waking her up early in the morning for no apparent reason. He still had a bruise on his arm from the last time, when he had woken her up at half six one morning by throwing ice cubes at her. She may be small but she was very strong for a girl. He chuckled quietly, remembering the look on her face. Surprised, shocked and angry. Very angry. Benny shifted again on the seat, her arm coming to rest on the edge of the bed, her fingers gripping the bars tightly. Alex looked at the clock on the wall. Ten thirty pm. He had no idea how long he had been in there, but he knew that he didn't want to be in there for ages. He yawned widely and felt pressure on his eyelids, forcing them shut once again. He rebelled against the pressure for a couple of seconds and sneaked one final glance at Benny before succumbing to the darkness yet again. Katie entered Alex's hospital room an hour or so later, carefully waking up Benny by tapping her lightly on the arm until her eyes flickered open.

"What?" she asked grumpily before realising who it was. "What's wrong? Is it Chris?" Katie shook her head.  
"No, I came to tell you that I was going home to get some sleep. I can't sleep anywhere like you." she said. Katie needed a nice comfy place to sleep and couldn't settle on the hard hospital chairs. "Do you want to come home with me?" she asked. Benny looked at Alex before answering. She didn't want to leave him, but she thought that, as he was still in an unconscious state that he wouldn't have known that she was there in the first place. Benny was still unaware of the fact that Alex had woken and seen her by his bedside. She looked back at Katie before nodding and slowly getting up to her feet. She lightly held on to Alex's fingers and squeezed them slightly.

"I'll be back later. I promise." She said quietly before following Katie out of the room.

"So how's Chris doing then?" she asked trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"He's doing alright. He's asleep now, that's why I came to find you and ask if you wanted to go. You know how long Chris sleeps for." Benny nodded while Katie continued. "We need to go home anyway. The doctor says Chris can come home tomorrow, but as he'll be on crutches we'll need to pick him up in the car. It just makes more sense to come home and get some rest first." She said, with a smile on her face. Benny tried to match her smile but failed. It was good that Chris was coming home, but it wouldn't be right without Alex. He was the loudest, and was the main cause of noise in the house. Also without Alex, Benny would be on her own. With Chris home, it would mean that Katie would be spending all her time with him, leaving Benny feeling like the odd one out.

"How was Alex? Did he wake up at all?" Katie asked. Benny shook her head sadly.

"No, he was unconscious the whole time. There was a bit of a scare though." She said, shivering slightly, memory flooding back into her head.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked curiously, "A good scare or a bad one?"

"Bad." Benny said, tears floating in her eyes yet again. "We…we nearly lost him." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she started shaking with sobs. Katie put a comforting arm around her and together they walked the short journey back to their house. Katie unlocked the door and led the way in, walking straight into the kitchen to put the kettle on. After making them both a mug of hot chocolate she sat down on the large sofa next to Benny, who was still crying silently.

"Benji? You ok? She asked, worried about her friend. Benny nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Alex. What if he doesn't get better? What if … if something else happens and…" she trailed off and more tears flowed out of her eyes. Katie pulled her into a tight hug and comforted her.

"He'll be fine Benny. Don't worry about him. He's a fighter. He'll be out of there in no time."

"I hope so Katie. I… I don't know what I would do without him."

"I know." That was all Katie could say. She was speechless. She knew that Benny and Alex were close but she had no idea that they were that close. Benny suddenly rose from her seat.

"I'm going to go up to bed." She said quietly, "It's been a long day and we've got a lot to do tomorrow." Katie nodded as Benny continued up the stairs. She entered her room and collapsed on the bed, fully dressed, sobbing silently. After a few minutes of crying she fell into a deep sleep. She woke early the next morning. She stumbled off of the bed and realised that she was still wearing the same clothes as the last night. She changed quickly and crossed the hallway to Katie and Chris's room. She knocked on the door quietly, waiting for any sign that would tell her whether Katie was awake or not. After a few seconds of waiting she heard Katie's sleepy voice. She opened the door and sat on the bed next to her.

"So what's the plan for today then?" she asked.

"Well, we've got to pick Chris up this morning sometime, and then as the guys have got some time off cause of their injuries, we've got the rest of the day free to do what we want."

"Oh right. So shall we go and get Chris then?" Benny said. Katie's face lit up and she jumped enthusiastically out of the bed, grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Benny smiled at her friend's reaction. Katie was so pleased that Chris was able to come home. She went downstairs and got herself a granola bar out of the cupboard. Katie ran down the stairs minutes later and the two of them got into the car and drove towards the hospital. When they got there Katie went straight to Chris's ward, leaving Benny walking behind her slowly. Katie was so wrapped up in Chris that she wouldn't realise that she was gone. She picked up the pace and walked in the opposite direction towards Alex's room. She hesitated before opening the door and walking in. He was still there, lied down on the bed in an unmoving state, apparently sleeping. Benny studied him carefully. He looked exactly like he had yesterday, cuts and bruises covering his face and arms and his left arm in a sling, but his position had changed. His fingers on his right arm were hanging over the edge of the bed and his face was turned to the right instead of facing the ceiling. Benny ignored that fact and took back her seat at his bedside. She clutched at his fingers again, staring at them. His fingers fitted with hers perfectly. It was as if they were meant to be together. She squeezed his fingers slightly, gasping when she felt her own fingers being squeezed back. She pulled her hand away from his before looking at his face, searching for any sign of consciousness. Her heart stopped momentarily when she saw her reflection in his open, brown eyes.

"Alex?" she said, slowly. She was sure that it was just a hallucination. Surely he couldn't be awake. He had seemed so lifeless just a few minutes ago. Benny closed her eyes waiting for her hallucination to end. She opened them again to see Alex staring back at her, smiling slightly.

"Alex?" she repeated. He continued to smile at her. "Alex! You're awake." She exclaimed, her voice full of surprise and happiness. She jumped off her seat and went to hug him, but stopped when she remembered about all the wires connected to him and the fact that he was bruised all over. She didn't want to hurt him any more.

"Benny," he started slowly and quietly, "you're back."

"What do you mean, I'm back? You've been unconscious ever since you were brought in here." Alex shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I woke up last night when you were asleep. You were sat in the chair next to me." He said, picturing the scene in his head.

"You woke up?" Benny said, "You woke up and you didn't wake me up?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you would be back today anyway. I'm sorry." Benny felt all her angriness fade away with his words.

"Alex, don't be sorry, it's ok. You're awake and that's all that matters." Alex smiled and grasped hold of Benny's hand, squeezing her fingers again.

"How are Chris and Katie?" he asked. After all he wasn't the only one involved in the accident.

"They're fine. Katie's just got a few cuts and bruises and Chris has got a broken leg, a few broken ribs and a headache. He's coming home today. Katie's gone to get him now so I thought that I would come and visit you." Benny said, looking towards the door. Alex noticed what she was looking at.

"Does Katie know that you're here?" he asked, an accusing glint in his eye. She shook her head, avoiding his eyes. She knew what he was going to say next.

"No, she doesn't. I didn't tell her where I was going. I just came to see you. I had to see if you were ok or not."  
"Benny, she is going to go nuts when she realises that you're not with her." Alex started. He didn't get chance to finish though as he was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

"Benny Marie Taylor! I know you're in there. Open the door." she almost shouted through the closed door. Benny looked at Alex, she knew that Katie was going to have a go at her. Alex looked at Benny sympathetically.

"I was going to say I told you so, but I value my life so I won't," he said, laughing slightly, despite the pain running through his body. "Right I'm going back to sleep." He said with a smile on his face.

"Alex, don't you dare!" Benny said. Alex gave her one final smile before closing his eyes, faking sleep.

"You bastard." Benny said under her breath as she slowly advanced towards the door, ready for the lecture that Katie would surely give her.

So what do you think? Please read and review and tell me if you want me to carry on with this story. I really appreciate all reviews and constructive criticism is always very useful.

CrazyLilRedheadGirl

**xx**


	3. Radio abuse

Thanks to MaddieluvsChrisSabin09, BournePriceless54 & Sinfully Delicious who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie. The song lyrics used in this chapter are from the songs I hate this part by The Pussycat Dolls and Broken by Seether.

**Chapter 3 – Radio abuse**

Benny nervously opened the door. As she expected, Katie and Chris were waiting outside for her, Katie with an angry expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were?" she almost screamed at Benny. Benny winced, hearing the tone of her voice. She had forgotten how overprotective Katie was of her.

"I thought you would be distracted with getting Chris sorted so I came to see Alex."

"Benny, you could have told me you were going. I was so worried when I turned around and you weren't there. I thought something had happened to you!" Katie said, tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Katie, you're right. It was irresponsible. I'm glad I came to see Alex though," she said, stopping when she saw the confused look on Katie and Chris's faces. "Alex woke up." She finished, a wide smile on her face. Katie and Chris stared at Benny, eyes wide.

"He, he woke up?" Katie asked. Benny nodded her head and shifted so Katie and Chris could see Alex.

"Oi, Shelley, you can wake up now. Katie's stopped telling me off." Benny said loudly. At hearing those words Alex's eyes shot open and he lifted his head to look at his friends.

"Alright guys", he said cheerfully.

"Alex, you're alright!" Katie said, running over to Alex. He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you might want to go and help your boyfriend. I don't think he's used to using his crutches yet." He said, looking over at Chris who was still stood in the doorway, leaning on his crutches, not daring to move. Benny laughed and moved so that she was stood next to Katie at Alex's bedside. Alex grasped hold of Benny's hand, and laced her fingers with his own. Benny jumped at his touch and looked down at him, her face surprised. She certainly wasn't expecting him to do that. Alex laughed at her, applying more pressure to her hand. Katie saw this mainly silent exchange between the two and winked at Chris.

"Come on Chris, let's go home. Leave the lovebirds to catch up." She said, a sly smile on her face. With that she walked away from Benny and Alex and towards Chris, giving him a helping hand with his crutches before shutting the door behind them. Benny could hear her and Chris quietly giggling outside but chose to ignore it. She sank back down into the seat at Alex's bedside and looked him straight in the eye. Alex returned her gaze, his brown eyes burning a hole into her own.

"What you looking at?" he asked her cheekily. She blushed slightly and tore her eyes away from his face.

"Nothing" she said sheepishly, keeping her face hidden from his view. She heard him laugh at her.

"Benny, I know you. Something's not right. Is it?" Benny cursed under her breath. He did know her. Too well. She sighed loudly before answering his question.

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired. It's not easy sleeping in an uncomfortable chair, with those bloody machines beeping all night."

"Benji, you can sleep anywhere. Seriously, I reckon you could probably sleep if there was an earthquake and a tornado all at the same time. You may be tired, but that's not the problem is it?" Benny paused before answering.

"Ok, ok you got me. I was just … I mean … I." She stuttered, trying to rephrase what she wanted to say.

"Benny, spit it out. Come on, it cant be that bad." Alex said. Benny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, well I was worried about you. I… I thought that we were going to lose you and I …" she trailed off again.

"And you were worried that you were going to have to live without my sexy body and personality." He said, a mischievous smile on his face. Benny glared at him.

"Alex, I'm trying to have a serious conversation here. Do you have to be so childish all the time?" she asked. Alex immediately turned the grin on his face into a serious look. He knew better than to annoy Benny even more.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking her right in the eye. Benny felt all her anger at him evaporate on the spot. It was clear in his eyes that he was sorry for annoying her. She cleared her throat and continued with what she was saying before Alex irritated her.

"Well, I thought that we were going to lose you and I … I said some things, and I … I wondered …"

"If I heard them." Alex finished the sentence for her. Benny nodded and ducked her head down, avoiding Alex's gaze. Alex squeezed Benny's hand.

"I didn't hear anything. I was completely out. All I remember is the crash happening and then it's all blank until I woke up and saw you sleeping in that chair. Are you going to tell me what you said?" he asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be. Benny shook her head.

"Not now," she said, "maybe later, I don't know. You will know, just not yet. Ok?" Alex nodded and disentangled his hand from Benny's. He heard Benny sigh when their body contact ended and had to fight back a smile. Benny rested her head on the cold metal bars of Alex's bed and looked at the floor. Alex pulled himself up slightly and leaned towards where Benny was sat. He gently pulled his fingers through her long brown hair, from the roots to the ends, just below her shoulders. Next he brushed her pale cheek softly, making Benny look up at him, surprise written all over her face. Alex smiled at her, not a cheeky smile like normal, but a smile that made Benny's heart melt completely. As Alex stroked her cheek she could feel her cheeks burning. Alex noticed the colour in Benny's face changing and couldn't help but laugh.

"Didn't know I had that effect on you." He said, between chuckles. Benny pulled herself away from his hand and looked away from him, pulling her hair over her shoulder so that her face was totally invisible to Alex.

"Awww, Benny I was only joking. Don't hide. Come on Benny, I'm sorry ok?" he asked, worried that he had annoyed her again. Benny lifted herself from the seat and looked quickly at Alex.

"I'm going to go now. I've got to help Katie sort Chris out." she said, pulling her eyes away from him again and heading towards the door.

"You'll be back later though won't you?" Alex asked, just as she placed her hand on the door handle. She looked at him and Alex could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"I… I don't know, maybe. Bye Alex." She said quietly before opening the door and exiting the room quickly, letting the door shut behind her. Alex stared at the door in the moments after she left. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting so strange? Was it something he did? He sighed loudly and relaxed in the bed closing his eyes in frustration. He was going to find out what was wrong with Benny, even if it took him the rest of his life.

Benny walked through the quiet streets, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She really didn't want to leave Alex, but she couldn't deal with it all right now. Her feelings for him were getting in the way. She desperately wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't. She didn't want to risk their close friendship with her announcement. She reached the front door of the house and went in. Katie and Chris were sat on the sofa watching TV. Benny tried to walk up the stairs unnoticed but completely forgot about the creaky stair. As soon as her foot touched it it let out a loud creak, which made Chris and Katie turn around to see what had made the noise.

"Oh, hey Benny. Didn't hear you come in," Katie started, "thought you would still be with Alex."

"I came home to help you with Chris." She said quietly, avoiding Katie's sharp eyes. If Katie saw the tears still floating in Benny's eyes she would know that something was wrong and not leave Benny alone until she found out what. That was one of Katie's flaws. She was incredibly overprotective of anyone close to her, especially Benny.

"Ok. Um, I don't need any help at the moment, but if I do I'll shout you. You must be starving. I'll go and make some lunch." Katie said, starting to get up from the sofa.

"No, no. I'm not hungry. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Benny said, still avoiding Katie's gaze. She made her way up the stairs and into her room. She walked over to her radio and turned it on, listening to the lyrics of the song playing.

I can't take it any longer, thought that we were stronger All we do is linger, slipping through our fingers

_I don't wanna try now, all that's left, goodbye_

_To find a way that I can tell you_

Benny hastily changed the radio station, hoping to find a happy cheerful song instead of another soppy ballad about being in love. Unfortunately, the radio wasn't on her side.

The worst is over now

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you've gone away_

Getting annoyed, Benny hit the radio hard and sent it flying off the desk and onto the floor, making it land with a loud crash. She fell back onto her bed and let the tears flow, eventually crying herself to sleep, even though it was only early afternoon. She slept peacefully, dreamlessly, and unaware that Katie had witnessed everything; the radio abusing and the crying. Katie made her way silently down the stairs and walked over to Chris who was still sat on the sofa.

"Everything alright?" he asked, "I heard a loud bang, but obviously I couldn't exactly come up and check that you were all ok." He said, motioning to his broken leg. Katie sighed and sat down next to him.

"It's Benny." She said, "There's something wrong, and I don't know what it is." She said, before explaining to Chris everything that had happened with the radio.

"Maybe she just didn't like the song." He said as an explanation to Benny's strange behaviour. Katie responded by raising her eyebrows at him.

"Chris, start thinking seriously. I've never seen Benny like this, not for a few years anyway." She said, shuddering when the memory came back into her head. "I don't know what to do." She said quietly. Chris put an arm around her and pulled her as close as his injuries allowed.

"Katie, it's alright. You'll figure out something. It's probably just all the stress of the last couple of days. You know she worries about everything. All that worrying about Alex is bound to have an effect on her." she nodded in agreement just as a brainwave arrived in her head.

"Alex." She said, ignoring Chris's confused expression; "He'll know what's wrong with her. I mean she was fine this morning, but it was when she came home that she started acting strangely. I've got to go and talk to him. You'll be alright on your own for a bit won't you?" she asked Chris. He nodded and Katie jumped up from the sofa, grabbed her coat, and ran out of the door. She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

So what do you think? Please read and review and tell me if you want me to carry on with this story. I really appreciate all reviews and constructive criticism is always very useful.

CrazyLilRedheadGirl 


	4. Secrets

**Thanks to BournePriceless54, ****BreyerRose and Freakily Obsessed Yassen Fan**** who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie.**

Chapter 4 – Secret

Alex was relaxing peacefully in his bed when he heard someone opening his door. Thinking that it was the doctor coming in to check on him, he closed his eyes tightly, faking sleep. He couldn't stand the doctor that had been assigned the job of looking after him. He heard someone enter the room and shut the door behind them. He was just about to open his eyes a tiny amount in order to find out who it was when he heard a familiar voice.

"For god's sake Alex, wake up. I know you're faking it." He heard Katie say. She sounded annoyed. Knowing better than to continue his false sleep, he opened his eyes and turned to face her.

"Sorry Katie. I thought you were the doctor." He said, explaining the reason for his 'sleep'. "What's up?"

"What did you do?" Katie asked him crossing her arms over her chest. Alex was confused, as far as he knew he hadn't done anything. Not anything wrong anyway.

"What? I don't know what you're on about Katie." He said innocently.

"Come on Alex, I'm not stupid. Something happened between you and Benny."

"What? Seriously Katie, I have no idea what's going on at all. Has Chris sent you here to annoy me or something?" Katie annoyed his comment about Chris and continued.

"Benny, she was fine this morning. She came to see you and then when she came home she was completely different. She's come home and basically cried herself to sleep. You know Benny, you know that she doesn't cry that much. I thought you would have known something about it seeing as you were the last person that saw her before she came home." Alex cast his mind back to his conversation with Benny just a few hours before, trying to figure out what he could have done to upset her. He remembered running his fingers through her long hair and her blushing when he stroked her cheek. That was when it hit him. She had behaved strangely after he noticed her blush. She had left quickly and had not seemed her usual self.

"So Alex, any idea what might be wrong with her then?" Katie asked, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Um, well I did do something which may have upset her." he said, looking at Katie with an apologetic look on his face.

"Alex, what did you do now?" she asked. Alex paused before answering.

"Well, she was sat there and I brushed her cheek with my hand and she blushed." He started; Katie nodded for him to continue. "Then when I noticed, I told her that I didn't know that I had that effect on her, and then she left really quickly after that. I just thought it was cause she was worried about you being on your own looking after Chris. It's all my fault." He said quietly, partially hiding his face in one of his large hands.

"Calm down Alex, it's not your fault. Benny's been worried about you. We all have. Benny was so scared that you were going to die. I've never seen her so worried in years. She's just pretty emotional at the moment."

"So it's not my fault?" Alex asked, his face brightening slightly.

"Well, it might be partially your fault. I mean, you should know by now not to say smart-ass comments to an emotional woman. Seriously Alex, how many times have you been on the receiving end of one of Benny's outbursts?"

"Too many." Alex said, smiling slightly. "So, what should I do about her?" he asked Katie, "I have to make things better between us. I don't want her to be mad at me."

"I don't know Alex. I'm sure you'll figure something out though."

"Hopefully. Can you tell her that I want to see her? Please." He asked. Katie nodded her head.

"As soon as she wakes up I'll tell her. She needs you at the moment Alex. I've got to get back to Chris now, I've left him on his own for a bit. I'll see you later." She said before giving him a quick hug and rushing off out of the room.

Alex sighed and lowered his head back to the pillow in frustration. Somehow, without even meaning to, he had managed to annoy and upset Benny yet again. He reflected on the past couple of days. He was so pleased when he saw her sat by his bedside. He was thrilled when she came back that morning. Ever since the accident she had been by his side, supporting him. Helping him get better. She was there for him when he needed her and yet he couldn't do the same for her. All he could do was get her so upset that she needed help in the first place. Alex heard the door open again and his eyes instantly shot over to the person who had just entered the room. He had hoped that it would be Benny, even though Katie had only left a few minutes before. His excitement turned into disappointment when he saw the old doctor come over to him to check his condition.

Benny's eyes slowly fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. She was laid on her bed, fully clothed yet again. Her shirt was still damp from her tears.

It was then that she saw the radio, broken on the floor, sharp pieces of plastic scattered around the room. She sighed loudly and left her room walking down the stairs, where she saw Chris sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Where's Katie?" she asked. Chris turned the volume down and turned to face her.

"She, um … she went down the shop. She'll be back in a minute." He lied. Just as he said this Katie entered the room.

"I'm back, Chris, oh hey Benny. You have a good nap?" she asked. Benny nodded. She turned her back on Katie and Chris and walked into the kitchen to get herself a drink. She heard someone follow her and looked behind her to see Katie walking a few steps behind. Benny poured herself up a drink just as Katie walked into the kitchen, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Benny, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked cautiously. Benny nodded her head. "Um, when I went out just now I went and visited Alex." She started. At the mention of Alex's name, Benny looked at Katie, giving her all her attention. Katie saw this and continued with what she had to say. "I went to see Alex, because you were upset when you came home, and I thought that he might know what was wrong. He's really sorry for what he did Benny. He never meant to upset you."

"I know." Benny said quietly, avoiding Katie's eyes.

"He wants you to go and see him. He wants to apologize and make it better. He really doesn't want you to be mad at him Benny. And I know that you don't want to be mad at him." Katie said, walking towards Benny.

"I'm not mad at him," Benny said, tears forming in her eyes yet again. "I'm mad at myself." Katie was confused at what Benny said.

"Why are you mad at yourself, you've done nothing wrong?" she said.

"I just can't cope with it all. It's complicated. I just can't cope with seeing Alex so vulnerable, yet so upbeat. I mean, he nearly died but he's just so happy and he's still joking around. It's as if he can't see all the pain he's caused me in the last couple of days." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks as the image of Alex lying unconscious in his bed floated into her mind.

"Awww, Benny it's alright. Alex is just a very upbeat kind of guy. He knows what we've been through in the last couple of days, he's just trying to make us feel better by making us laugh." She said as she pulled Benny in for a hug. She felt Benny shake with sobs as she cried on her shoulder. It was then that it hit her. The reason for Benny's sudden emotional change, the reason for all the tears. It was Alex. Benny had feelings for him.

"Benny, I'm going to ask you something and you have to give me an honest answer, ok?" Katie said, pulling Benny away from her, holding onto her shoulders. Benny nodded, a slightly confused expression on her wet face. Katie took in a deep breath before asking.

"Do you have feelings for Alex?" she asked. She studied Benny's face, looking for an answer in her expression.

"What do you mean, as in do I love him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yes I do love him." Benny admitted, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. Katie smiled to herself.

"Do you love him as a brother or in the same way that I love Chris?" she saw Benny hesitate before answering the question.

"The same way you love Chris." She said quietly, barely loud enough for Katie to hear.

"Sorry Benny didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"I love Alex, in the same way that you love Chris." She said slowly, loud enough for Katie to hear clearly.

"Good, now go see him and tell him." Katie said, pushing Benny towards the door. Benny turned around and stared at Katie.

"I can't tell him," She said, "he can't find out about this. Ever."

"Benny, you have to tell him. You can't keep this to yourself forever. If you don't tell him soon I'll tell him myself."

"Katie, you can't tell him. Seriously, he will freak out if he finds out. Katie, promise me that you won't tell him, or Chris, or anyone else. Please." Benny pleaded with her.

"Ok, I promise. You can't keep this a secret forever though Benny. It will come out. Now go see Alex. He's waiting for you." Benny walked back towards Katie and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Katie. Right, I'm off to the hospital." As she walked out of the kitchen and through the living room towards the front door she called back to Katie. "Remember, not a word." She warned. Katie nodded and watched as her best friend left the house. She smiled to herself and went and sat back down with Chris.

"So what was that about?" he asked curiously. Katie just shook her head and tapped her nose. Chris pouted at his girlfriend. "Please tell me." He said, making puppy dog eyes at her.

"Chris, you know the puppy dog eyes never work. Keep begging, you're never going to find out." she said, laughing at him. Chris sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I hate it when you girls keep secrets from me. No one ever tells me anything." Katie laughed again and snuggled up against Chris. She had finally gotten Benny to admit her feelings towards Alex. Now all she had to do was get Alex to admit his feelings towards Benny. One down, one to go.

*** * ***

So what do you think? Please read and review and tell me if you want me to carry on with this story. I really appreciate all reviews and constructive criticism is always very useful.

CrazyLilRedheadGirl 


	5. Hometime Shelley

**Thanks to BournePriceless54 who reviewed the last chapter. Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie.**

Chapter 5 – Home time Shelley

Benny walked slowly to the hospital, her mind going over her conversation with Katie. Did she really just admit her feelings for Alex? She smiled to herself. She had finally got her biggest secret off her chest and she felt a lot better for it. Now all she had to do was make sure that Katie kept her word and didn't say anything to anyone. Before she realised it, she was walking through the hospital corridors towards Alex's room. She stopped outside his room thinking about what she had told Katie. She had told Katie that she didn't want Alex to know, but she knew that he would have to find out sometime. Should she tell him, or should she keep it to herself for a little bit longer? Making up her decision she opened the door and walked up to a sleeping Alex.

"Typical," she said to his still figure, "You're awake when Katie comes, but when I'm here you're fast asleep. I thought you wanted to talk to me." She said as she started to walk back towards the door. She had only made one small step when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned sharply to see Alex looking at her, his eyes telling her that he didn't want her to go.

"Awake now are you?" she asked sarcastically, a smile on her face. Alex scowled at her before pulling her towards him. She sat in the seat next to his bed and looked at Alex's hand, which was still wrapped around her wrist. As she looked at it, Alex released his grip on her wrist and grabbed her hand instead, slipping his fingers through hers. Benny couldn't help but blush slightly, a pinkish tinge appearing on her pale skin. After a few moments of silence Alex spoke.

"Sorry Benny, I wasn't really asleep. I was just resting my eyelids." He said, making Benny laugh, "And yeah, I do want to talk to you."

"What did you want to say?" Benny asked.

"I wanted to apologise for upsetting you earlier. I really didn't mean to. It was a stupid thing to say and I really didn't mean to make you upset." Benny looked Alex straight in the eye. She knew instantly that he was telling her the truth. The look in his eyes told her how sorry he really was.

"It's ok Alex. I know you didn't mean to upset me; I'm just an emotional wreck right now. I mean, you nearly died; I've hardly slept because I'm so scared that something is going to happen to you, Katie keeps bugging me about certain things, and Chris is just being Chris." She said, keeping her eyes on Alex.

"Benny, don't worry about me. I'm fine now. Nothing is going to happen. And just ignore Katie and Chris, you know what they're like. You won't have to put up with them much longer anyway." He said, squeezing her hand tightly.

"What do you mean?" Benny asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Well the doctor said I could go home tomorrow. If you want me home that is." Benny's whole face lit up in excitement. Alex was coming home.

"Of course you can come back, I've been so bored without you around." She said enthusiastically. Alex laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad I can come back, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. Not being funny or nothing but this one's really uncomfortable." He said, pulling a funny face. Benny giggled. She had missed laughing around with Alex. The last few days had been full of sadness and negative emotions, it was good to finally laugh and experience happy emotions again. Benny stayed with Alex until later that evening when the doctor came in to sort out the arrangements for the following day. It was decided that Benny and Katie would pick Alex up first thing in the morning and that as long as there were no further problems, Alex could stay at home indefinitely. When the doctor had finished sorting out all the arrangements Benny decided to leave so that she could fill Katie in the plans.

"I'm going to go now Alex. I've got to tell Katie about you coming home."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, a cheeky grin on his face. Benny nodded, returning his smile. She got up from her seat and was about to release his hand when he surprised her by bringing his lips to her hand and kissing it gently. Benny's heart skipped several beats and the colour flushed to her cheeks. Alex saw this and couldn't help but laugh.

"You look cute when you blush." He said. Benny glared at him playfully, releasing his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex." she said as she walked out of his room, a wide smile on her face. She quickly rushed back to the house and ran into the living room where Katie and Chris were sat on the sofa watching a film.

"Hi Benny, did you talk to Alex?" Katie asked. Benny nodded. "So what did you talk about?" Katie asked.

"Not much, he just apologised for earlier and then he made an announcement."

"What? What did he say?" Katie asked, clearly curious. Benny laughed at her friend.

"He said that he was in love with Angelina Love." She lied. Both Katie and Chris had identical masks of shock on their faces.

"He said what?" Chris asked. Katie shook her head.

"Benny there is no way that Alex is in love with Angelina. What did he really say?"

"Ok, ok, you got me. He's not in love with Angelina, Chris. Don't worry. He said that the doctor said that he can come home tomorrow." Benny said, smiling.

"What? That's great news. Let me guess, we're picking him up first thing tomorrow morning?" Katie guessed.

"Too right, I'm not spending any more time on my own with you two than I have to. I want Alex back here as soon as possible."

"I bet you do." Chris said, a knowing look in his eyes. Benny saw that look and turned to Katie.

"What did you say?" she asked, while glaring at her. Katie shook her head.

"I haven't told him anything. It's not my fault that it's blindingly obvious." Katie said. Chris came to his girlfriend's defence.

"Seriously, she hasn't told me anything Benny. I've known for some time that you've had feelings for him. The accident just made it even more obvious." He stated. Benny blushed. She hadn't known that it was that obvious. She thought that she had done well at hiding her feelings. Obviously not.

"Ok, changing the subject, I'm going up to bed. I can't wait until tomorrow and the sooner I go to sleep the sooner Alex comes home." She said goodnight to Katie and Chris and ran up the stairs to her bedroom before changing quickly and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day came around very quickly. Benny was the first one up and easily woke the others up as well. Katie and Chris both moaned at her enthusiasm. It was good that Alex was coming home but Benny waking them up at quarter past six in the morning wasn't a good thing. They sleepily got themselves ready and after much moaning and groaning Benny and Katie got in the car and drove to the hospital. Benny basically ran through the corridors towards Alex's room. When they got there Alex was waiting for them a big smile on his face. Both girls walked over to him and gave him a hug before they left the hospital and drove home. It didn't take long for Alex to get settled at home. As soon as he got in the door he headed straight for the kitchen. He hadn't enjoyed eating hospital food and wanted some 'real food' for a change. Benny followed him into the kitchen and shut the door behind her.

"Hungry are you?" she asked him, trying not to laugh as he ate the sandwich in only a couple of bites.

"Hell yeah. Seriously, I don't know how I managed to survive on that hospital food, it's horrible. Not being funny but I would rather eat Katie's cooking than have to eat hospital food again." Benny laughed at what Alex had said. Katie had a reputation for being a terrible cook. Everytime she attempted to cook something went wrong.

"That's all right then Alex. I'll let Katie cook tonight then." Benny joked. Alex's face dropped slightly.

"Benny that's not fair. I've just come out of hospital and you're going to make me eat Katie's cooking." He said, shooting a sad look at her. Benny couldn't help but laugh again. He looked so sweet when he looked at her like that.

"Relax Alex, I'm joking. I'm not going to make you eat Katie's cooking. I'll make something that I know you like. Ok?" she asked. When Benny said that she was going to cook, Alex's face immediately brightened and he smiled widely. He got up from his seat and sat on the kitchen counter next to Benny. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder tightly, ignoring the confused look that she was giving him.

"It's good to be home."

*** * ***

Sorry it's short. So what do you think? I'm struggling with this story at the moment, as I can't think of any ideas for the next few chapters. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Please review and say what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	6. A well thought plan

**Thanks to ****Freakily Obsessed Yassen Fan, Sinfully Delicious & ****BournePriceless54 who reviewed the last chapter. Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie.**

Chapter 6 – A well thought plan

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, Alex with his arm around Benny's shoulder, Benny's head gently resting on his shoulder. She couldn't believe that she was so close to him. They had always been really good friends but they had never been as close as they had been since the accident. Benny took in a deep breath and inhaled Alex's scent. He smelled so good; she wondered how she had never noticed that before. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud crash coming from the other room. Benny jumped at the noise and hopped down from the counter before opening the kitchen door. She took in the sight before her and couldn't help but laugh. Chris was sat on the sofa laughing at Katie who was sprawled out on the floor.

"What happened?" Benny asked.

"Katie tripped over my crutches. I told her that they were there, but did she listen? No." Chris explained, still laughing at his girlfriend. Katie picked herself up from off the floor and glared at both Chris and Benny. Benny turned around and went back into the kitchen, closing the door behind her, still giggling slightly about what had happened. Alex was still sat on the kitchen counter.

"What happened?" he asked her as she jumped back onto the counter.

"Oh, not much. Katie just tripped over Chris's crutches, that's all."

"Sounds about right for Katie." He joked. Benny laughed at his comment and put her head on his shoulder again. She was just getting comfortable when the kitchen door suddenly opened and Katie walked through it. Benny instinctively moved away from Alex but she wasn't quick enough. Katie had seen Benny and Alex sat close together and was smiling at Benny, a knowing look on her face.

"Sorry, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" she asked innocently. Benny glared at her and blushed furiously. Alex noticed this and decided to say something before Katie could say anything else to embarrass Benny.

"No, you're not. What do you want?"

"Calm down Alex, I only want a drink." She said as she walked towards the fridge and go herself and Chris a drink. As she was walking back out of the door she turned to face Benny and Alex. "I won't come in and interrupt you two lovebirds again," she said, looking directly at Benny. Benny made a mental note to kill her the next time she saw her. Katie laughed at Benny and Alex before leaving the kitchen, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Well that was awkward." Benny said, looking at Alex.

"It could have been worse, Chris could have been with her as well. You know what he's like. Were just lucky that he's basically confined to the sofa."  
"Yeah, I suppose so. What do you want to do? I mean we can't just sit here all night." She asked Alex.

"Yeah we can." Benny rolled her eyes.

"Ok, we can, but I don't want to." Alex laughed at her and got down from the counter.

"Ok then. Um, you want to watch a movie or something upstairs?" he asked. Benny thought about it for less than a second.

"Yeah, sure. Come on, let's go." Benny started to walk towards the door but Alex pulled her back.

"Um, Benny. You know what Katie was saying just now about lovebirds yeah?" he asked, "Well, I've got an idea of something we can do."

"What?" she asked, confused with what he had just said.

"Well, we could go out there and act really flirty or something and then disappear upstairs. It would make them wonder about what's going on." Alex said, smiling at Benny. She smiled back at him, she liked this plan.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Come on." She said, pulling him towards the door. Suddenly Benny found herself being lifted up into Alex's arms.

"Alex! What are you doing? You've got a broken arm!" she shouted.

"Benny, stop panicking. My arm's got so much plaster around it I can't feel it, and you're so light anyway. It'll be fine. And this way it will confuse Katie and Chris even more." He pointed out.

"Ok, ok, let's do this." She said reaching out for the door handle. She opened the door and Alex walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, Benny in his arms. They had hardly got out of the kitchen when they heard Katie's voice.

"What are you doing?" she asked them.

"Nothing." Benny said innocently, giggling slightly. Chris shook his head at Alex and Benny.

"Ok, I'm really confused. Not being funny but it doesn't look like nothing." He said raising his eyebrows at them.

"Oh, shove off Sabin," Benny said, "Come on Alex." she smiled at Alex; his plan had worked. Ignoring the strange looks that Katie and Chris were giving them, Alex made his way up the stairs before going into his room for the first time since he had been home. He walked over to the bed and dropped Benny on it before lying down on it himself.

"I have definitely missed this bed." He said to Benny. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "That bed at the hospital was so uncomfortable."

"Awww, poor Alex. I'll let you pick the film then." She said, smiling at him. Alex got off the bed and made his way towards the cupboard where all his DVD's were kept. He searched around for a couple of minutes looking for a certain film. He finally found it hidden under a mountain of other films. The descent. He had a specific reason for choosing this film. Benny was terrified of scary films, the last time that she had watched the descent she had a pillow over her face for practically the whole film. He could remember that night well, Katie was cuddling into Chris, hiding her face in his chest every time that she got scared and Benny was hiding her face in the pillow. He couldn't help but feel jealous of that pillow; he had wanted her to hide her face in him, like Katie was with Chris. Hopefully this time she would. Alex popped the DVD into the player and pressed the play button before going back to the bed and lying on it, next to Benny.

"What film did you pick?" she asked. Alex didn't say anything; he just smiled at her. Benny watched as the film started. As soon as it started she could tell what film it was. She looked at Alex.

"You picked this on purpose didn't you?" she asked, "You know I hate scary films."

"Benny, I didn't pick it on purpose," he lied, "I haven't watched it in ages and I felt like watching it. Why, are you scared already?" he asked, smiling at her.

"No," she said defiantly. Alex could tell that she was lying, she had already grabbed the nearest pillow and had started to suck her thumb, something she always did when she was scared. Alex sighed quietly to himself. It looked like his plan had backfired; she was going to hide in the pillow again and not him. Just as he thought this, a scary part appeared on screen and Benny jumped. She turned to the left and saw Alex looking at her. She tore her eyes away from him and glanced back at the screen. Big mistake. She jumped again and quickly turned to bury herself in the nearest thing. Alex. She felt Alex tense slightly underneath her. Worrying that she had hurt him she started to move away from him but stopped when she felt his hand rubbing her back, comforting her. She was just about to look at the screen again when she heard a soft voice in her ear.

"Don't look yet. I'll tell you when it's safe." Alex whispered quietly.

"Thanks." She said gratefully as she buried her head in Alex's chest once again. A couple minutes later Alex gently nudged her.

"It's ok, you can look now." Benny turned her head and looked at the screen. Alex was right; this bit wasn't scary. As she watched it she realised something. Alex still had his arm around her, his hand on her back and she was practically lying on him, her head on his chest and one arm draped around his stomach. She was suddenly grateful that Katie and Chris weren't there to see it. She knew what Katie would say. The film continued and Benny carried on alternating from watching the film to burying herself in Alex. About three quarters of the way through the film Benny felt her eyes beginning to close. She willed them to stay open, but it was to no avail. Her eyes shut and she drifted off into sleep.

Alex couldn't help but feel pleased at himself. His plan had worked. If he was being honest with himself, his plan had worked too well. He was having difficulty concentrating on the film. His attention was fixed firmly on Benny, her soft, long brown hair, the way she wrapped her arms around him when she was scared, the way that she would hide in his chest whenever a scary bit was on, everything about her. Without thinking about what he was doing, he ran his fingers through her hair. He wished that he could explain everything to her, why he picked that particular film, why he had been acting differently since the accident, but he couldn't. The truth was that he had feelings for her, he loved her, he had loved her for years, but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell anybody. Chris knew, but that was only because he had seen Alex staring at Benny one day and had confronted him about it. Alex turned his attention to the film that had just finished. He gently prodded Benny in the arm to tell her that the film was over. She didn't respond. He moved slightly so that he could see her face, she was fast asleep, head resting on his chest. Alex stared at her for a moment; she looked so peaceful. She shifted slightly, moving so that her hand was resting on Alex's chest as well as her head. Alex smiled at the closeness between the two of them. He had been waiting for this for ages, if only she knew how he felt. He could never tell her though. It would scare her away from him and he couldn't risk that happening. He wanted her in his life; she was one of his best friends. He studied her face carefully, to Alex it was perfect, everything about her was. He lowered his face down to meet hers and kissed her forehead gently before closing his eyes and falling into a perfect sleep.

*** * ***

So what do you think? I know, it's a bit fluffy but I was in a soppy mood when I wrote it. Please review and tell me what you thought. I appreciate all reviews.

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	7. Finally

**Thanks to**** Sinfully Delicious, ****BournePriceless54 **** & lotterlitter ****who reviewed the last chapter. ****You guys are awesome. ****Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie.**

Chapter 7 – Finally

Katie was curious. Benny and Alex had disappeared upstairs together a few hours before and hadn't been seen since.

"Chris, what do you think is up with Alex and Benny?" she asked. Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea. I really want to know though. I'm seriously confused."

"Chris, you're always confused." Katie replied, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but that's what you love about me." Chris said, sticking his tongue out at Katie.

"Keep telling yourself that babe. I'm going upstairs to see what they're up to." Katie said, getting up from her seat on the sofa and walking towards the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me." Chris said as he grabbed his crutches from next to him and slowly stood up, relying completely on his crutches for support.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Katie asked.

"I'm coming up with you. There's no way that I am missing this. Even if it does take me an hour to get up those stairs." Chris slowly made his way to the bottom of the stairs and attempted to get up them using his crutches. He had managed to climb two of the steps in the time that it took Katie to walk up all of them.

"Come on slowcoach!" she called back down to him.

"I'll be there in a bit, go on without me. You're dying to see what's happened." Chris called back up to her. Katie nodded her head and almost ran to Alex's room. She lightly knocked on the door but didn't get any reply. She could hear the muffled sound of the TV coming from inside of the room. Unable to wait any longer she tentatively opened the door and took in the sight in front of her. Alex and Benny were both laid on the bed, Benny's head on Alex's chest and her arms around him. One of Alex's arms was around Benny's waist while the other one was tangled in her hair. Both of them had slight smiles on their faces. Katie smiled at her friends. It was about time. Ever since Benny admitted her feelings to Katie, she had been waiting for it. Chris had already told Katie about Alex's feelings towards Benny and as soon as she found out that Benny returned the feelings she began to think of ways to get the two of them together. However from the looks of things, Katie's plans wouldn't be needed. It looked like Alex and Benny would become a couple without any outside interference. Katie heard Chris come up behind her and turned around to face him.

"Chris, you've got to see this." She whispered, pushing the door open a bit further. Chris looked in the room and saw Alex and Benny.

"Awww, how sweet." He said just as Katie took off down the hall, "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Where do you think? I'm getting the camera. I have to have a picture of this. Plus, you know how easily Benny gets embarrassed. We could have a lot of fun with this picture." She pointed out as she ran into hers and Chris's room and grabbed the camera off of the table. She quickly ran back to Chris and snapped a couple of pictures before turning back to face Chris.  
"Done. Now come on, we've got to print this picture out tonight if my plan's going to work." She said as she carefully dragged Chris into their room and turned on the laptop. She quickly printed out the pictures before going to bed, thinking about her latest plan.

Alex woke early the next morning. He still had his arms around Benny from the night before. He looked down and smiled at her. She was still partially lying on him. Alex didn't want to have to move but he really needed something to eat. He carefully tried to manoeuvre Benny off of him but instead of letting go, her grip tightened on him meaning that he could hardly move. Alex was about to nudge her slightly to wake her up when she suddenly spoke.

"Alex…" she said sleepily. Thinking that she had woken up Alex quickly looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed and she had a smile on her face. She was clearly still asleep and in the middle of a dream. Alex smiled to himself. She had been dreaming of him. Alex was thinking about whether to wake her up or not when she spoke again.

"Love Alex." Alex's heart froze temporarily. Had he heard her right? He swore that she said, "Love Alex," but no, she couldn't have. There was no way that Benny loved him was there? Taking matters into his own hands he nudged her gently in the side repeatedly until she woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you waking me up? I was in the middle of a good dream." She said groggily.

"Sorry Benny, but I really need something to eat but I couldn't move as, well you're kind of lying on me." Alex said. Benny blushed as she quickly moved to get off of Alex.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just really tired and you were too comfy." She apologised.

"It's alright Benny. I'm going to go and get something to eat. Do you want anything?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, can you get me a granola bar please? I'll be in my room so drop it in on your way back." She said as she started to get off the bed. Alex pushed her back down and she fell back onto the bed, staring at Alex with a confused expression.

"Stay here. I um … need to talk to you. I'll be back in a minute." He said as he walked out the door leaving Benny sat on the bed wondering what was wrong. Barely a minute had past before Alex entered the room again, clutching a granola bar for Benny and a couple of slices of toast for himself. He silently shut the door behind him and went and sat down on the bed next to Benny. He looked at her; she had a curious and slightly worried look on her face. Alex took a deep breath before speaking.

"Um, this morning when you were sleeping, before you woke up, you said something. Something concerning me." He said, keeping his eyes fixed on Benny's face. Benny cast her mind back to the dream she had had that night. It had involved her and Alex on the beach in Florida, walking hand in hand, talking. It was when she thought about her dream that she realised what she had said. She had told him that she loved him. Benny blushed bright red and quickly turned her head away from Alex so that he couldn't see her face. Alex noticed this and put his hand under her chin, gently moving her face so that she was facing him again. Benny hastily dropped her eyes, clearly trying to avoid eye contact with Alex.

"Benny, look at me. Please Benny, just look at me. I'm not mad or anything, I promise. Please?" Alex said softly to Benny, still holding her chin. Slowly, very slowly her eyes came up to meet his. Alex was shocked to see that there were tears sparkling in them. He quickly pulled Benny into a comforting hug.

"Benny, what's wrong?"

"I… I shouldn't have said it. It was stupid. I…" she was cut off by Alex suddenly interrupting.

"Benny, I'm going to say something now, and if you run away or freak out I don't blame you, I know I would if I were you. I just need to tell you, especially after what you said this morning. I…I love you Benny. I always have, ever since we met. I never told you before because I was worried that I would lose you as a friend, but the accident showed me that I have to make the most of my time. So, I'm telling you. I love you," he said, looking Benny right in the eye. Benny stared at him in disbelief; he loved her. She had been waiting for him to say that for years. She smiled at Alex.

"I love you too." She whispered, only just loud enough for Alex to hear.

"What?"

"I love you too." She said, slightly louder this time. She watched his face as the expression on it changed from confusion, to understanding, to happiness.

"Really?" he said, his face lighting up just like a little kids at Christmas. Benny giggled slightly as she nodded her head, keeping her eyes fixed on Alex.

"Really."

"So, um you won't mind if I do this then?" Alex asked as he slowly leaned in towards her. Benny didn't move; she had waited for this for so long, she wasn't going to stop it now. Alex slowly got closer and closer before finally, his lips met hers. Fireworks went off in Benny's head. Benny wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as the kiss continued. After about a minute the need to breathe got the best of them and they slowly parted. Benny kept her arms around Alex's neck as he bent his forehead down to meet hers. They sat like that for a moment, thinking about their kiss. Benny was the first to speak.

"Wow, um, that was …"  
"Amazing." Alex finished, smiling widely at her.

"So, what's going on with us then?" Benny asked quietly.

"Well, I just told you that I love you and you said that you love me so, I'm guessing that that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend. If that's ok with you." Alex said laughing.

"That's fine with me, but can we not tell Katie and Chris. We can have some fun confusing them." she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sounds like fun. So, do I get one more kiss before we start 'operation confuse Chris and Katie'?"

"Of course." Benny said before pressing her lips to Alex's. Their second kiss lasted longer than their first and was much more passionate. After breaking apart for the second time they gazed into each other's eyes. Before either of them could say anything, they were rudely interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Alex, Benny, wake up. We know that you're probably extremely comfy and everything, but we've got lots to do today. Come on lovebirds, you've got thirty seconds before we come in." they heard Katie shout from the hallway. Rolling their eyes at her, they got up from the bed.

"We better go see what she wants. Come on Alex, we've got lots of confusing to do."

*** * ***

So, what do you think? I'm not too keen on the ending, but I really didn't know how to end this chapter. They've finally admitted their feelings though.

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I had trouble writing this chapter and then as soon as I finished it, my computer died so I wasn't able to post it. Hope you liked it though. Please review and tell me what you thought, all reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. **

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	8. Do they know that we know?

**Thanks to**** Sinfully Delicious, ****BournePriceless54 **** & Freakily Obsessed Yassen Fan ****who reviewed the last chapter. ****You guys are awesome. ****Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie.**

Chapter 8 – Do they know that we know?

Katie knocked on the door again.

"Twenty seconds guys. Seriously, if you're not out then I'll come in." she started before she was interrupted by Benny opening the door.

"Calm down Katie, we're up. What did you want?

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to wake you guys up." She said, a smile forming on her face.

"You're a bitch Katie Louise Johnson, you know that right?" she said, smiling back at her.

"Duh, I'm not stupid, now come on, get ready. Me and Chris want pancakes and you're the only one who can make them."

"Um, Katie, you can make pancakes as well" Benny started before Katie held up a hand to stop her.

"Alright, I'll make a correction then. You're the only one who can make pancakes without burning them and/or setting half the kitchen on fire." Benny laughed at the memory.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. Alex, wake up babe, Katie wants pancakes." She called back to Alex who was laid on the bed, pretending to be asleep. On hearing the word pancakes he instantly shot up, his eyes lighting up.

"Pancakes?" he repeated. Benny nodded her head. Alex jumped off the bed and walked over to the two girls before lifting Benny up with ease, draping her over his shoulder and carrying her down the stairs. Katie watched with wide eyes as he carried her down, Benny laughing at him. She followed them down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Alex had placed Benny down in front of the oven.

"I'm guessing you want pancakes then Alex?" she asked him. He nodded his head enthusiastically and sat on the kitchen counter. Katie rolled her eyes at their behaviour before going out to the living room where Chris was sat, watching the TV.

"Chris, have you noticed anything?" she asked him. He turned to face her.

"Yeah, you look extremely cute this morning." He said, before giving her a quick kiss. Katie sighed.

"No Chris, nothing like that. Have you noticed anything with Benny and Alex?"

"Well, they're acting a bit strange, and Alex carried her down the stairs this morning and they stayed together last night, if that's what you're talking about."

"Yeah. Is it just me or do you think there's something going on between them?" she said looking at Chris who had a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean? Do you think they're together or something?" he asked. Katie didn't reply; she just looked at him.

"Chris are you really that stupid? Come on, there is definitely something going on. I mean this morning, when I told her to get up and make pancakes she was waking Alex up and she called him babe, and then the whole thing with Alex carrying her. They don't normally act like that." She said, pausing for a second to look at Chris. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"I've got it!" he shouted, scaring Katie slightly. "I know what's going on. Alex and Benny are together but they don't want us to know." He said.

"What? Chris, think seriously. If Alex and Benny were together they would tell us. We tell each other everything, and you know as well as I do that neither of them would be able to keep it a secret from us." Katie said. Chris ignored her comment.

"Katie they're together, I'm telling you. They're together but they don't want us to know. They're going to mess with us for a bit, see how long they can last without us getting suspicious. I know Alex better than anyone, I can tell what they're doing." He looked at Katie as she took in what Chris had said. It was silent for a moment before Katie spoke.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right for once. It does seem like the sort of thing that they would do. And now we know their secret, we can have a bit of fun." She said, a sly grin on her face.

"Katie, I know that look, what are you planning?" Chris asked.

"Well, we know that Alex and Benny are together, but they don't know that we know that they're together. So, as they don't know, we can have a bit of fun and act completely oblivious to it all." She said, smiling at Chris. Chris smiled back at her.

"I know this isn't surprising, but I'm confused. We know but they don't know that we know." He said slowly, trying to get it all in his mind. Katie rolled her eyes.  
"Yes Chris, we know but they don't. Now come on, Alex and Benny will be out any minute with the pancakes, just act as if you haven't noticed anything." Just as she said this, Alex walked out of the kitchen clutching two plates of pancakes. As he handed them to Chris and Katie he noticed that Chris was looking at him in a funny way. Ignoring the look that Chris was giving him, he gave Chris and Katie the plates and walked back out to the kitchen where Benny was making pancakes for her and Alex.

"Benji, would you believe me if I say that I think Chris and Katie are acting strangely?" he asked, still slightly confused about the look that Chris was giving him. Benny turned around to face him.

"Yeah, I would. Katie and Chris are always acting strangely. Just ignore them. I do." she said as she put their pancakes on a couple of plates and carried them to the table.

"Benny, seriously they are acting stranger than usual. When I took their pancakes out neither of them said anything to me and Chris kept looking at me funny."

"What do you mean he kept looking at you funny."

"Well, he was looking at me as if he knows something that I don't. I just don't know what it could be." He said looking at Benny. They both sat there for a moment eating their pancakes when Benny suddenly had a brainwave.

"No, they couldn't have." She said to herself.

"What are you going on about?" Alex asked curiously.

"They know." She said quietly. Alex looked at her.

"How can they know? We haven't said or done anything that would make it that obvious."

"I don't know how they know, but they definitely know. Why else would they not say anything to you? Why else would Chris look at you funny? I should have thought of this quicker. They know but they don't want us to know that they know." She said. Alex looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Um, Benny, I didn't get any of that apart from the fact that they know. What?" Benny playfully rolled her eyes at Alex.

"You're such an idiot, Alex."

"I know, but you love me for it."

"Definitely. Ok, I'll explain again. Katie and Chris know that we are together. But they don't know that we know that they know that we are together. Did that make it any clearer for you?"

"Nope, but I'm just going to pretend that it did." Benny rolled her eyes again.

"Ok, whatever. Ok, so they know but we can't let them know that we know that they know." Benny said, mentally planning ways in which her and Alex could confuse Chris and Katie.

"Why can't we let them know that we know? This is just getting so confusing. Can't we just tell them and get it all over with?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I didn't say that it was fun, I'm just saying it would be a lot easier and a hell of a lot less confusing." Alex reasoned.

"Awww, is little baby Alex confused?" Benny asked in a babyish voice. Alex laughed at her.

"Yes, baby Alex is confused. Please can we just tell them? We're best mates, we're not meant to have secrets anyway."

"Ok, ok. But can we do it later. I want to confuse the others first." Alex raised his eyebrows at Benny.

"No. No more confusing anyone. Please Benny? Please can we tell them before I go crazy trying to keep it a secret?"

"Um, Alex, we've only been together for a few hours. Can you seriously not keep a secret for a few hours?" Benny asked in disbelief.

"I can keep secrets, just not my own." He replied. Benny laughed as she got up from her seat and took their empty plates to the sink.

"Come on then. If you want to tell them I'm not going to stop you. I still think it would be fun to confuse them even more."

"Yeah, well we're not going to do that. Ok, here goes." Alex said as he took Benny's hand into his own and intertwined their fingers before giving her a brief smile and reaching for the door handle.

*** * ***

So what do you think? I hope I didn't confuse anyone too much. It was quite a confusing chapter to write. I got the idea for this chapter when I was watching friends the other day. It was the episode where everyone finds out about Monica and Chandler. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is always very useful.

CrazyLilRedheadGirl


	9. Party Plans

**Thanks to**** Sinfully Delicious and BournePriceless54 ****who reviewed the last chapter. ****You guys are awesome. ****Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie.**

**Chapter 9 –** **Party plans**

Alex could feel Benny's hand shaking slightly in his. He smiled reassuringly at her and before she could stop him, he opened the door leading to the living room. Chris and Katie were sat on the sofa with knowing looks on their faces. Katie was the first to notice Benny and Alex's linked hands and jumped up punching the air.

"I knew it!" she yelled, almost deafening the other three. Alex rolled his eyes at Katie's enthusiasm.

"What do you know Katie?" he asked innocently. Katie motioned to their hands.

"Come on Alex, don't go acting innocent with me. You and Benny, we're not stupid you know."

"Could have fooled me." Benny said, speaking for the first time since they entered the room. Katie and Chris both glared at her. Benny ignored them and looked at Alex who was laughing at the looks Katie and Chris were shooting Benny.

"Come on then Katie. Prove it. Prove that you're not stupid." Alex challenged.

"Ok then, you and Benny are together, you have been since last night when you both disappeared together and you decided to hide it from us and not tell us." Katie replied.

"Not bad Katie, two out of three." Alex started. Katie looked at him, a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean two out of three?"

"Well, yes me and Benny are together, and yes we decided not to tell you, but only because we wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out. However we haven't been together since last night, we've only been together since about half six this morning."

"So you two disappearing upstairs last night was nothing?" she questioned. Alex and Benny both nodded their heads at her. Alex led Benny towards the small armchair next to opposite the sofa and sat down on it, pulling Benny down with him positioning her comfortably on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She giggled and turned her head, her lips meeting his for a quick peck. Katie rolled her eyes at the new couple and cleared her throat before the quick peck turned into a full make out session.

"What?" Benny said as she heard Katie.

"Benny, Alex, we love you and everything but we don't want to see you guys making out all the time. Ok?" she said, trying not to laugh at the expression on Alex and Benny's faces.

"That's not fair. We had to put up with it when you and Chris got together. Seriously, you two were practically joined at the mouth for months after you started going out. We had to knock on the door everytime we wanted to come into a room, just in case we were interrupting anything, remember?" Alex said, causing Benny to laugh and Katie and Chris to go bright red.

"Ok, ok. So what are we going to do today?" Katie said, changing the subject.

"Well, we haven't got anything planned. I know, why don't we visit the impact zone later and see everyone. We haven't seen anyone else in like a week." Benny suggested.

"Yeah, sounds like fun, but I'm still on crutches and I really don't feel like going in there with them. Remember when AJ was on his crutches, everyone kept stealing them and running off with them." Chris commented.

"Yeah, you were one of them." Alex pointed out.

"True, he was so annoyed with everyone. It was fun at the time but I don't want anyone doing it to me." Chris said.

"So why don't we invite a load of people over then, have a little party. We can celebrate Benny and Alex finally coming to their senses and realising that they are meant to be together." Katie suggested, "We can invite AJ, Jay, Creed, Robert, James, Taylor, Christy, Daniels, Rhino, Tara, …" Benny interrupted her.

"I thought we were only having a small party, you're inviting basically the whole company."

"Not the whole company, I'm not inviting Angelina, Velvet or Madison, I still don't trust them. Or any of the Mafia, they scare me."

"But you're still inviting everyone except the Beautiful People and the Mafia. Can't we just have a quiet party with only our close friends?" Benny asked.

Yeah, I'm not really in the mood for a big party either. Let's just have Beer Money, Jay and Creed." Chris said, "We'll still have fun, oh and we'll invite Taylor as well. I know you three girls are close. Is that ok?" Katie nodded her head.

"I suppose. Right, we'd better get everything ready. Chris, you text everyone and invite them over. Tell them to be here by six. Benny, you start getting food and drink ready, you know what I'm like, I'll burn it all, Alex you go help her."

"What are you going to do then?" Alex asked.

"Duh, decorations!" Katie said enthusiastically. Benny groaned slightly, the last time Katie had done the decorations for a party the whole house was covered in paper chains and banners, it looked like a five year old had been let loose with a pile of paper and a load of glitter. Katie heard Benny's groan.

"Don't worry, I won't go over the top. Just a few banners and paper chains, I promise." She said.

"Ok, I'm trusting you not to make this place look terrible. Me and Alex are going to the shop to get everything for later. You guys want anything?" she asked. Katie and Chris shook their heads as Benny and Alex got up from their seat and left the house, shutting the door behind them. When she was sure that Benny and Alex had left Katie turned to Chris, a grin on her face.

"Katie, what are you planning?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, seriously for once I'm not planning anything. I'm just thinking."

"Thinking? What about?"

"Alex and Benny, I … they look so happy. I don't think I've ever seen Benny so happy, not since … well in a long time." She said taking in a deep breath. She cuddled closer into Chris who wrapped his arm tightly around her body.

"It's ok Katie. Alex won't do anything to hurt her; he loves her too much to do anything like that. And if he does, which he won't, he knows that he'll have to face us two. He knows that I won't go easy on him and he knows how protective you are over Benny so he won't do anything." Chris said, comforting his girlfriend. She sighed loudly before replying.

"I know he won't, but I worry for her. Chris, you know how vulnerable she is. I just want her to be happy."

"She is happy, she's got a brilliant best friend, a boyfriend that loves her more than he loves himself. I know why you're worrying, but you need to calm down ok?" he said, pulling her closer to him. She calmed herself down and rested her head on Chris's shoulder just as Benny and Alex came into the room, hand in hand, laughing about something.

"You're such an idiot Alex." Benny giggled as she dumped the shopping in the kitchen. As she came back into the living room she noticed Katie snuggled into Chris.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked towards the sofa and gave Katie a hug.

"Nothing, I was just having a moment." Benny raised her eyebrows at her.

"Ok. Well, we're going to go do the food, everyone will be here soon." She said as she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Katie looked at her watch.

"Crap! Everyone's going to be here in half an hour and I haven't even started the decorations yet." Katie exclaimed as she jumped up and started running around the room, looking for scrap paper and glue. She quickly gathered a pile of paper and her and Chris got to work creating the decorations for the party. They had only just finished when Benny and Alex emerged from the kitchen.

"Foods done, and all the drinks are out on the table. Where is everyone? You did remember to text them all didn't you Chris?" Alex asked. Chris turned a bright shade of red.

"Of course I did. I'm not that stupid."

"Sabin say what? Am I dreaming or did Chris say that he's not stupid." Benny said, laughing at Chris. A loud knock at the door interrupted them. Benny walked towards the door and opened it revealing the tag teams of Beer Money Incorporated and Lethal Consequences.

"Hey guys." Benny said as she welcomed them into the house. They all went in and sat down in the many seats that were littered around the room. Benny and Alex gave out the drinks and perched themselves in one of the armchairs. All four of the guests noticed this and stared at the new couple.

"What's up with you two then?" Jay Lethal asked. Alex was just about to open his mouth to answer when there was another knock at the door. Benny and Katie instantly jumped up and ran over to the door before opening it to find the small blonde knockout Taylor. Taylor enthusiastically hugged the two girls before following them back into the living room. Katie sat back down next to Chris while Benny placed herself back on Alex's lap. Taylor looked around the room; all the chairs were taken up. She greeted everyone before sitting down on the floor next to the sofa. As soon as Taylor took her seat everyone's eyes travelled back to Benny and Alex.

"So you going to answer the question then?" Consequences Creed asked, smiling at them.

"Well, um … well, me and Benny …" Alex started before trailing off and looking at Benny, his eyes clearing asking for help. Benny rolled her eyes at him before continuing his sentence.

"What Alex is trying to say is that we're a couple." She said, a wide smile on her face. A loud cheer came from the corner where Robert and James were sat.

"About time. We've been waiting for that for years." James shouted. Everyone laughed as Benny and Alex quickly turned shades of red and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Taylor noticed this and decided to help her friends out.

"Ok guys, let's stop being mean to Benny and Alex. Let's get some food, turn the music up and get the party started!" she said. Everyone, except from Chris rose from their seats and wandered out towards the kitchen to get some food. The small party continued with everyone having a great time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alex was closest and opened it. When he saw who it was he stared at them in shock.

"Are you going to let us in then?" Angelina Love asked with an innocent voice, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne standing next to her.

*** * ***

So what do you think? What's going to happen next? Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is always very useful.

CrazyLilRedheadGirl 


	10. Knocked out knockout and a story

**Thanks to**** BournePriceless54 ****who reviewed the last chapter. ****You're awesome. ****Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie and also Harry, a character that is mentioned in this chapter.**

Chapter 10 – Knocked out knockout and a story

"So, can we come in?" Angelina asked sweetly, smiling at Alex. He attempted to shut the door in their faces but before the door could close completely Madison stuck her foot in the way.

"Don't think you're getting rid of us that easily." She said.

"Just go, we don't want you here." Alex said to the three girls. "Alright? Just turn around and leave." He said, lowering his voice when he heard Benny walk towards him.

"Who is it babe?" she asked as he approached him.

"It's no one. They're just going," he said motioning for the Beautiful People to leave. Instead of leaving Angelina looked at Madison and Velvet before pushing past Alex and entering the house, heading straight for Benny. Benny looked at them, clearly shocked at their appearance.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked quietly, glaring at the three of them.

"Oh, we thought we'd come and visit. You don't mind do you?" Angelina asked innocently. Before Benny had a chance to reply, Angelina walked right past her and into the living room, Velvet and Madison following behind her like sheep following a farmer. Alex looked at her apologetically before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He said before kissing her forehead. Benny sighed.

"It's ok. We'll just get rid of them as soon as possible." She said as she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him into the living room. As soon as they entered Katie and Taylor came running over to them and dragged Benny into the corner of the room where they couldn't be overheard by any of the unwanted visitors.

"What are those bitches doing here?" Katie asked angrily. Benny flinched slightly at the tone of Katie's voice.

"No idea, but they're not ruining this party." Benny replied.

"Right then, so what are we going to do? Ignore them until they get bored and decide to leave?" Katie said, "cause not being funny or anything but it doesn't look like they're going anywhere." She said, pointing to the three of them who had placed themselves around the room.

"That's exactly what we're going to do, we'll completely ignore them." Taylor said confidently. Benny and Katie both looked at her with confused expressions on their faces. Taylor rolled her eyes before continuing. "Come on you guys, those three are probably the biggest attention seekers ever. If we just ignore them and don't pay any attention to them, they'll go away." She pointed out. "Let's go tell all the guys the plan." She said before the three of them walked back towards the guys and told them of their plan. They started immediately: not including any of the Beautiful People in the conversation and completely blanking them whenever they said anything. It was all going fine until Angelina opened her mouth.

"So Benny, heard anything from Harry recently?" she asked, smirking at her. Benny tried to ignore her but Angelina kept pressing her point.

"So have you heard anything from him? You haven't heard anything have you? Oops, my bad." She said, watching as Benny's hands formed fists at her sides. Alex noticed this and ran a hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. He glared at Angelina, telling her to stop but she smiled at him before delivering the final blow.

"Oh, and don't hold your breath waiting to hear anything. You'll be waiting a long time, you see, you're never going to hear anything from him again." she said while showing Benny her hand, on which there was a large diamond ring on her finger. She withdrew her hand from Benny's line of sight before continuing, "You see, we're getting married." She said, leaning back into her seat and smirking evilly at Benny. Everything was silent for a moment: Benny, Katie, the Guns and Taylor with angry expressions on their faces, the rest of the guys with confused expressions. Angelina, Madison and Velvet stayed in the large armchair that they were all perched on smirking at everyone else in the room. No one moved, until suddenly, Taylor leapt up from her seat on the floor and ran over to where the Beautiful People were sat. She pushed Madison and Velvet off the arm of the chair before launching herself at Angelina. Benny and Katie both screamed in shock. They had never seen Taylor so mad before.

"Taylor, stop!" Katie shouted loudly at the blonde knockout. She knew that she had heard her but Taylor carried to beat down on Angelina. Sensing trouble, Jay and Creed grasped Madison and Velvet around the waist and were holding them back so that they couldn't join in with the fight. However Velvet was able to escape Creed's grip and threw herself at Taylor, helping Angelina get the upper hand. Angelina pushed Taylor towards the wall with a lot of force, resulting in her hitting her head hard and crumpling to the ground. Benny and Katie screamed and ran towards their fallen friend. In this time, James and Creed had managed to grab hold of Velvet and Angelina and along with Jay were pulling the three of them towards the door. When Jay, James and Creed had finished forcing the Beautiful People out of the house they returned to the living room to find Taylor knocked out on the sofa, Robert knelt down next to her, tending to her cuts and bruises and Katie and Benny sat on the other chairs, tears rolling down their cheeks, while Chris and Alex comforted them.

"How is she?" James asked, trying to start a conversation. Robert took his eyes off Taylor's still frame to answer him.

"She'll be alright. She hit her head hard but she'll be fine when she wakes up. There's a bit of a bruise though." He said as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"But she's definitely going to be ok?" Benny asked through her tears. Robert nodded his head at her and she smiled at him in relief.

"Good, I don't want her to be really hurt because of me." She said as she cuddled closer into Alex.

"Benny, about that. What was it all about?" James asked tentatively. Benny looked at Katie who nodded at her. Benny took a deep breath before starting her story.

"Well, Harry is an ex-boyfriend of mine. We were together for three years until one day he just … he just got up and left," she said, fresh tears appearing in her eyes. "He left me for Angelina."

"But what did that have to do with Taylor?" Creed asked.

"Harry is Taylor's older brother. We met through Taylor. We started as just friends and then we decided to go out. Taylor knew that Angelina was interested in him and she told him that if he did anything to hurt me that she wouldn't be happy with him. Harry swore to her that he was never going to hurt me. A week before he left he even told Taylor that he was planning to propose to me. Then … then he left. He told me that things just weren't working out, but I knew that he was cheating on me. I knew that he was with Angelina. He dumped me for that bitch; he broke my heart! And she came here tonight to rub it in my face!" she almost screamed before crying hysterically in Alex's arms as the memory flooded her brain. All was silent for a long moment until Taylor shifted on the sofa. Robert, who was sat closest to her, jumped up and grasped her small hand in his own as she slowly woke.

"Taylor, sweetie, are you ok?" he asked softly. She blinked a couple of times, focusing on the man in front of her before nodding her head.

"Yeah," she said drowsily, "I'm fine, I'm sorry that I've ruined the party Benny. I just couldn't look at that bitch any longer." She said weakly looking at Benny.

"It's ok Taylor, I'm just glad you're alright, you scared us." Benny replied.

"It takes more than a wall to take me out completely Benny." Taylor said, attempting to move herself into a sitting position. Robert noticed her discomfort and helped her to sit up. She smiled brightly at him and leant into him slightly. Her actions surprised Robert, who after a second of deliberating placed a tentative arm around her shoulders. James noticed this and smiled at his tag team partner causing him to blush slightly. Luckily for him, no one else seemed to notice and he quickly raised his voice to speak before anyone else could notice his flushed face.

"So, um … does anyone want a drink?" he asked. Everyone nodded. Robert moved his arm from around Taylor and started to stand up but stopped when Creed and Jay beat him to the kitchen.

"It's alright, we'll get them. You look like you're comfortable there." James joked. Everyone laughed at his comment except Robert who glared at the team of Lethal Consequences and Taylor who both blushed a violent shade of scarlet and leant in even closer to Robert.

"Awww, leave them alone you meanies." Benny said to Jay and Creed who smiled at her before fully entering the kitchen to get the drinks.

*** * ***

I know it's short and definitely not my best but I needed to post something. Sorry about taking so long to update, I've been busy during the holidays with work and then my mum keeps stealing my laptop because hers is broken. Terrible excuses I know, but it's the truth. Hope you liked this chapter anyway, I decided that Taylor needs a guy. Please review; I really appreciate all comments, including constructive criticism.  
Freakily obsessed Yassen fan, I know what you're probably thinking after reading this chapter, it was the only name I could come up with, seriously!

CrazyLilRedheadGirl


	11. Sleepover secrets

**Sorry for the insanely long wait between updates. I've been really busy with work and I've also been struggling to write this fic, (damn you writer's block.) ****Big thanks to**** BourneBetter54 and Freakily obsessed Yassen fan ****who reviewed the last chapter. ****You guys are awesome. ****Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie.**

**Chapter 11 – Sleepover secrets**

Jay and Creed soon returned with the drinks and everyone was sat down talking and relaxing. About half an hour later, Benny noticed something.

"Taylor, are you alright? You look kinda sleepy?" Benny said, glancing at her friend. The blonde nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, apart from a bit of a headache. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." She said, her eyelids drooping slightly. Robert took his eyes off of her for a second to look at the watch on his left wrist.

"I'm not surprised you're tired, it's gone midnight! We should get going James, we've got an early training session tomorrow." He said as he withdrew his arm from around Taylor and stood up. James groaned and stood up with him. They said their goodbyes to everybody before walking to the front door. James opened the door and walked through it, towards the car that they had arrived in. Robert started to follow him, but before he exited the house he turned back to look at Taylor.

"Tay, how are you getting home tonight? I don't think you should drive at the moment. Do you want us to give you a lift?" he asked, a kind smile on his face. Taylor blushed slightly before looking at Benny and Katie for help. Katie noticed Taylor's silent plea for help and spoke quickly before anyone else could notice.

"It's alright Robert, Taylor can stay here tonight, we've got a spare room. She'll be fine, we promise." She said confidently, ignoring the confused looks that she was receiving from Alex and Chris.

"Ok, if you're sure. I'll er … I'll call you tomorrow Taylor." He said as he walked through the door, closing it firmly behind him.

"Yeah, we should get going as well." Creed said from the chair he was sat in, glancing at a sleeping Jay in the chair opposite. He quickly made his way over to his tag team partner and prodded him sharply in the face, causing him to wake up and glare at Creed.

"Hey! Did you have to do that?" he asked sleepily. Creed simply nodded his head before grabbing hold of Jay's arm and pulling him up from the chair.

"Thanks for inviting us," he said as they too left the room, "Hope you guys get back soon, it's quiet without you guys running around like a group of nutters all over the place." he joked as he shut the door behind him, leaving the three girls and the Guns on their own.

"Well, I think that went quite well." Chris piped up. The three girls and Alex looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Chris asked, holding his hands up. Katie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Chris, you're such an idiot," she said, trying not to laugh, "The bitchy people gate-crashed the party, Benny had a full on mental breakdown and Taylor nearly got knocked unconscious and you're saying it went well." she explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that bit."

"Sounds about right, eh Chris?" Alex said from the armchair where he was sat with Benny. Chris glared at the two of them before turning to Katie and Taylor who were closest to him.

"Katie, Taylor, they're being mean to me." He whined, pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"Awww, poor Chris," Taylor said sarcastically before turning to Benny and Katie.

"Thanks for the great night guys, I'll call you sometime tomorrow" she said as she hugged everyone and started to walk to the front door.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" Benny asked.

"Home." Taylor stated, looking slightly confused.

"No you're not. We told Robert that you're staying here tonight, so you're staying here." Katie said, pulling Taylor back into the room.

"But I haven't got any clothes or anything."

"That's alright, we've got plenty of spare stuff you can borrow."

"But…"

"No buts, you're staying and that's final." Katie finished, almost dragging Taylor up the stairs towards the spare room. Benny followed them up the stairs and into the spare room where Taylor was sat on the bed and Katie was rummaging around in the cupboard looking for some clothes for Taylor.

"Here you go," she said after a couple of minutes of searching. She held up an extremely large Motor city Machine Guns t-shirt. "Is this ok Taylor? I know you'd prefer a Beer Money shirt, but this is all I can find. " She joked. Taylor blushed slightly and nodded her head as took the shirt from Katie. She quickly changed into it and laid herself back down on the bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay tonight, although are you sure that you don't mind?" Taylor asked Benny and Katie.

"We're sure. Now try and get some sleep. If you need anything in the night, help yourself; you know where everything is, well you should do by now anyway. Night Taylor." Benny said as she and Katie left the room and closed the door behind them. As they shut the door, the two girls heard a loud noise come from the stairs behind them. They exchanged a quick glance at each other before turning around to see Alex carrying Chris up the stairs awkwardly. Just the sight of it was enough to reduce Benny and Katie to hysterics and they stood there laughing until the two guys had reached the top of the stairs and Alex put Chris back down onto his feet.

"Don't bother helping me then. You guys just stand there and laugh and I'll be the one who suffers." He said to the two girls.

"Sorry babe, it was just so funny." Benny said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Glad you found it funny, lazy git couldn't be bothered to hop so I had to carry him up!" Alex joked, walking over to Benny and hoisting her up into his arms.

"Um, Alex, what are you doing? You just complained about having to carry Chris, so why the hell are you carrying me?" Benny enquired. Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"You're lighter than Chris, and you look tired, I thought I'd save you having to walk a few metres into our room."

"Wow Alex, a few metres are going to kill me," Benny said sarcastically to Alex who just rolled his eyes at her, "Ok night guys, see you in the morning, well in a few hours really." Benny said as Alex carried her back into their room. He gently dropped her onto the bed where she fell asleep as soon as she landed, not bothering to change out of her clothes. Alex quickly changed out of his clothes and turned around to find Benny already sleeping peacefully. He grinned at her before lying down next to her and pulling the covers around the two of them, kissing her forehead softly as he turned off the light and drifted off into a calm sleep.

The calmness and silence that rang through the house didn't last for long though. Not long after everyone had fallen asleep an ear-shattering scream pierced through the house, waking the four still sleeping inhabitants. Benny and Alex instantly shot up as soon as they heard the disturbance and quickly ran out of the room into the hallway where Katie met them.

"Where's Chris?" Alex asked.

"Still in bed, I told him not to bother getting up. By the time he gets out here we'll have sorted everything, and you know what he's like when he first wakes up. I told him that we would go back and get him if it was an emergency. Come on Benny, seeing as your stood here in front of me I'm guessing it was Taylor that screamed." She said as she grabbed hold of Benny's hand and dragged her and Alex along the corridor and burst into Taylor's room. Taylor was sat up on the bed, her knees brought up to her chest, tears pouring down her delicate face. Benny and Katie immediately ran over to her on the bed and sat next to her, comforting her and letting her cry her worries out on their shoulders. Alex stood awkwardly in the doorway, not knowing what to do. He wasn't good with people crying near him, especially women. He cleared his throat softly, gaining the attention of Benny. She looked at him and smiled weakly before turning her attention back to Taylor.

"Er, I'm going to tell Chris what happened. I'll um … leave you three alone." He said as he smiled at the girls before shutting the door and stalking off down the corridor to explain to Chris what had happened. As soon as Alex shut the door Katie turned to Taylor.

"Taylor hun, what happened? You look terrified." She said, stroking Taylor's blonde hair as she broke down.

"Rob…Robert," Taylor stammered, wiping some of her tears out of her eyes, "I…I couldn't help him … they beat him … I tried, I … I really did, I couldn't do anything I …I …" she trailed off, breaking out into more sobs. Katie and Benny exchanged glances over Taylor's shoulder.

"Who … who was hurting him?" Benny asked, cautiously. She didn't want to upset Taylor any more than she already was.

"B…British invasion. They tried to hurt me but … but Robert got in the way so … so they beat him instead. They knocked James out and made me watch. They made me watch as they … they beat Robert with everything they could find. Chairs, metal pipes, tables they … they even got him with that barbed wire baseball bat Mick carries around. They made me watch. I couldn't do anything to help … they had covered my mouth; I couldn't scream … I couldn't do anything. And they've got that cage match next week and I'm scared!" She wailed as she started crying even harder than before. Benny rubbed Taylor's back comfortingly.

"Shhh, it's alright Taylor, it was just a nightmare. It's not real. Robert's fine and you know as well as me that James and Robert are going to kick the British Invasion's asses back to England. You've got nothing to be scared of. It was all a dream." She said, trying to soothe Taylor's nerves. Taylor took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes.

"I know, I know. It … it just seemed so real." She said, shivering slightly at the recollection. "I wanted to help him but I couldn't. Why did he even get in the way? Why did Robert stop them hurting me?" she asked Benny and Katie. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Taylor, why wouldn't Robert come and help you? He's one of the nicest guys around; he kind of saved you earlier as well. He's the one who took care of you when you were knocked out. Everyone else was either busy trying to get Angelina, Velvet and Madison out of the house, or crying their eyes out worrying about you. He was the only one who stayed calm." Katie explained, watching as the expression on Taylor's face turned from confusion to surprise.

"He … he was?" she stammered, trying to get her head around what Katie had just told her, "Why didn't he just leave me?" she questioned.

"Taylor, Robert adores you, he practically worships the ground you walk on, seriously he's been moaning constantly to James, Alex and Chris about the fact that he really likes you but that he thinks that you're out of his league." Benny blurted out, slightly annoyed at the fact that Taylor had failed to realise the obvious. "He really likes you Taylor. I'm being deadly serious. Robert's probably going to kill me for telling you that, but I'm being 100% honest." She said, looking intently at Taylor's reaction. To both Benny and Katie's surprise, Taylor's face lit up and she smiled for the first time since she had woken up.

"He does?" she asked, looking at both Benny and Katie. Katie nodded her head and smiled at Taylor, a knowing look on her eyes.

"You like him as well, don't you?" she said, interrogating Taylor. She blushed slightly before answering.

"No! What, er, what made you think that?"

"Taylor!"

"Ok, ok. Yes I do like him. Happy now?" she asked, defeated at last.

"Yep, I'm happy now." Katie replied, smiling brightly at Taylor who smiled back at her, giggling slightly.

"Wow, I feel like a teenager at a slumber party." Benny said, "Now all we've got to do is tell Robert and you two will be together and get your happily ever after."

"Benny, we don't live in a fairytale, you should know that by now." Katie replied, making all three girls laugh loudly, not caring about the fact that it was the early hours of the morning. They were disturbed by their giggling fit by a sudden knock at the door. A couple of seconds later the door opened and Alex poked his head around the door sleepily.

"Chris says that you're being too loud and to hurry up and go back to sleep. Grouchy git needs his beauty sleep." he joked, causing the three girls to start laughing again.

"Yeah, Chris certainly needs beauty sleep," Benny joked, earning a glare and a playful slap from Katie, "Ok, everything's sorted now anyway. See you later girlies." Benny said as she gave Taylor and Katie a hug and walked over to meet Alex.

"Lexie, I'm tired, can you carry me again?" she said, "Please?" Admitting defeat he nodded his head and lifted her up again before carrying her back into their room and lying her down on the bed for the second time that night.

"Thank you, love you." she yawned as Alex got into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She closed her eyes and listened for his response.

"Love you too." She smiled one final time before feeling the familiar feeling of sleep washing over her again, sending her into a peaceful sleep in Alex's protective embrace.

*** * ***

Finally the next chapter is up! I am really really sorry that it took so long. Hope you liked it anyway. Please review and tell me what you thought. I really wanted to know what you guys think and if you have any ideas about what you want to happen next please tell me cause I have no idea what is going to happen. Constructive criticism is always useful as well.

**Oh, look out for a new story 'Love in Cold Blood' coming soon starring my favourite TNA wrestler at the moment, (apart from Alex and Chris), Robert Roode. **

**I will update this story as soon as possible depending on how long it takes me to figure out what is going to happen. **

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	12. Schemes and celebrations

**Big thanks to**** BourneBetter67, (sorry for getting your name wrong last chapter), and Freakily obsessed Yassen fan ****who reviewed the last chapter. ****You guys are awesome. ****Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie.**

Chapter 12 – Schemes and celebrations

Benny and Alex woke up late that morning, still holding each other tightly. Benny gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek before removing herself from his embrace and getting ready for the day ahead. After she had finished getting ready she turned to face her boyfriend, who had fallen back to sleep. Smiling at him she quietly crept out of the room and down the stairs where she saw Katie and Taylor sat on the sofa talking. Benny joined her two best friends and integrated herself into the conversation.

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully, setting herself down on the sofa, "you guys get to sleep in the end?" she asked. The other girls both nodded at her before a loud noise coming from the stairs scared them all. There was a loud bang, followed by another one coming only a couple of seconds after the first. All three girls looked at the stairs, concern written on their faces before they saw Alex running down the stairs as fast as he could. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he ran into the kitchen and fumbled around in there before running back into the living room, throwing on his jacket and a pair of shoes and running out the door, shouting his goodbyes to the three girls at the same time. Benny, Katie and Taylor all looked at each other, confused expressions on their faces until they heard Chris shout from upstairs.

"Girls, can you give me a hand. I need to get downstairs but Alex has abandoned me. Please?" he pleaded. Katie rolled her eyes as she rose from her seat to go and help her boyfriend. Taylor stood up with her and together the two girls managed to help Chris get down the stairs and sink into one of the armchairs.

"You really need to learn how to use those crutches properly Chris." Benny commented.

"You really need to learn to control your boyfriend." Chris retorted, "Where did he run off to anyway?" he asked. All three girls shrugged their shoulders.

"No idea, I thought you would have known." Benny said feeling slightly worried. It wasn't like Alex just to run off for no reason without telling anybody. Katie noticed how worried her friend looked and decided to change the subject.

"So, what are you going to do about Robert then, Tay?" she asked the Canadian, who blushed furiously and looked down at the floor.

"Er, nothing." She said quietly, still avoiding Katie's eyes. Katie and Benny were both trying as hard as they could to keep their laughter in, but it was Chris who started laughing first.

"Nothing. Yeah right Taylor. No offence or anything, but there's no way in hell that you're going to do nothing about it. You two are going to get together soon, actually make it very soon cause Bobby's driving us all mad talking about you all the time." He said between laughs. Taylor sent a glare in Chris's direction, making Benny laugh loudly, almost forgetting about her worry for Alex. At that very moment Taylor's phone started ringing on the table and she went to pick it up. However Katie, who was closest to the table, picked it up first and answered it after a quick peek at the caller I.D.

"Hey Bobby, I'm guessing you want to talk to Taylor." She said over the phone, running around the room at the same time, trying to stop Taylor from wrestling the phone from her.

"Er, yeah. Is she there?" Robert asked, slightly confused as to why Katie was answering the phone and not Taylor.

"Yeah she's here, she's just thinking about how to tell you that she's crazy about you." Katie shouted quickly, just as Taylor caught up with her and grabbed the phone from her hand.

"What?" Robert asked in disbelief, "Can I just talk to Taylor please?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Taylor answered breathlessly, "Just ignore Katie, she's trying to make my life a living hell." She joked.

"Oh, ok. Well um, are you alright?" Robert asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm completely fine. Thanks for last night by the way, I never had a chance to thank you properly." She said gratefully.

"That's fine, I just wanted to make sure that you're ok. I'll see you later. Bye." He said as he cut off the phone. Taylor pulled her phone away from he ear and threw it onto the table before glaring at Katie.

"I suggest that if you want to see your next birthday, that you never do that again, ok?" she threatened Katie playfully. Katie laughed at her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry sweetie, but I couldn't help it," she said.

"I'll forgive you this time." Taylor said, just as the front door opened and Alex walked into the living room.

"Where the hell did you go?" Benny asked, rushing over to him. He simply kissed her on the cheek and walked up the stairs. Benny looked behind her at Chris, Katie and Taylor and gave them all a confused face before running up the stairs after Alex. She found him in their bedroom sat on the bed.

"Alex, where did you go? Please Alex, tell me." She demanded, sitting next to him.

"Sorry, I should have said something. I just had to do some little things."

"Like…?" Benny asked impatiently.

"Well, I had a doctor's appointment about my arm and then I went to the arena for a bit to see the trainers." He answered, a smile on his face. Benny looked at him, a perplexed expression on her face.

"Why did you have to see the trainers?" she asked. Alex looked at her, a wide smile written on his features. It was then that Benny noticed something that she should have noticed as soon as Alex walked in the door.

"Your arm. You haven't got any plaster on your arm. I thought you broke it."

"So did I, I went and had my check up today and they said it wasn't a break, just a sprained wrist. They've sorted that out for me and I've been medically cleared to return next week." He said excitedly.

"Return?" Benny asked.

"Come on Benny, return to the ring. I can go back!" he shouted, his voice full of happiness. He stood up and opened out his arms in celebration.

"Oh my god, that's great! I'm so pleased for you babe!" she said loudly, jumping into his open arms and hugging him tightly. Alex spun her around before gently placing her back on her feet and kissing her passionately. Benny was glad that Alex was holding on to her, if he wasn't she would have been on the floor by now. Alex's kisses always made her legs turn to jelly. Alex pulled away from Benny.

"So, ready to tell everyone the news?" he asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically and led Alex out of the room and down the stairs where the other three were chatting. Benny pulled Alex into the middle of the room and cleared her throat loudly, causing Chris, Katie and Taylor to look at her.

"Um, we've got something to tell you." she said looking at her three best friends. Immediately, Katie jumped up and stared at Benny and Alex.

"You're pregnant?" she said loudly, jumping to conclusions.

"What? No!" Benny shouted out, staring at Katie in astonishment.

"Oh, sorry Benny, I just thought …" she trailed off, her face turning red in embarrassment. Benny couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Don't worry about it. No I'm not pregnant. You want to have another guess?" Chris shook his head.

"Just tell us for god's sake." He said impatiently.

"Calm down, you really need to learn to be patient. Well, I've been medically cleared." Alex said, "I return to the ring next week. That's why I disappeared. I had to go to the doctor's and then see the trainers at the arena and ask them to double check. They said I was fine, so I went to see Dixie and Mick and they said I could return next week. They're going to fit the accident in as part of a storyline. They're saying that it was the British Invasion that caused the accident. When you return we're going to be in a feud for the titles!" he explained. When he had finished everyone stared at him in shock.

"We're going for the titles?" Chris asked, surprised at the news. Alex nodded his head and smiled at his best friend.

"Awesome!" Chris exclaimed, "Wait, does this mean we're going face?"

"Probably. Which is a good thing cause it means that the fans may actually start cheering us for a change. I hate it when they boo."

"Good point. It means we can't be cocky and arrogant but we can live with that. I can't believe we'll be going for the titles though. How long have we been waiting for this?" he exclaimed, hugging Katie tightly, kissing her on the cheek. Alex did the same to Benny who blushed a deep shade of red at Alex's actions. Taylor looked at the two couples and couldn't help but feel a little bit left out. She cleared her throat loudly causing both couples to stare at her.

"Um, I'm really happy for you guys, but I'm going to go now. I've got to see Sarita about our match and then make some phone calls. I'll see you guys later." She said as she rose from her seat and made her way towards the door.

"Ok, see you later Tay. Say hi to Sarita for us." Benny shouted from the other side of the room. Taylor nodded her head to show that she had heard her and continued walking towards the door until she was interrupted again, this time by Katie.

"Oh, say hi to Bobby for us as well. I'm guessing that's who you have to call." She said, a knowing look on her face. Taylor blushed slightly before regaining her composure.

"Whatever. I'll see you later." She said, finally making it to the door without any more interruptions. Alex heard the door close behind her and turned to Katie.

"What's going on between our two Canadian friends?" he asked.

"Nothing … yet. I'm still working on that. I've just got to get them to see that they're perfect for each other.

"How are you going to manage that?" Alex asked curiously.

"The same way I planned to get you and Benny together, well before you finally came to your senses and realised it without my help." She said, giggling slightly at the expression on both Alex's and Benny's faces. Clearly neither of them had thought that Katie was working behind their backs to get them together.

"And that is how?" Benny enquired.

"Basically just drumming it into both of them that they are perfect for each other and then sitting back and watching them finally get the courage to ask the other one out."

"That explains why you and Chris kept telling me to ask out Benny then." Alex said, coming to a realisation, "The only reason I never did it was because I was scared of getting rejected. Turns out I had nothing to be scared about." He said, pulling Benny even closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around her. Benny sank into his embrace, a wide smile on her face.

"Guys, enough with the soppy flashbacks. We need to get this plan underway if it's going to work. After what happened last night with the whole Taylor/Angelina fight, I think it's clear that Bobby is smitten with Taylor and after the dream Taylor had it's obvious that she feels the same. We just need to get them to realise that. And for that we're going to need some help." Katie said quickly, lost in her plans to get her two friends together.

"James and Sarita." Benny said. Katie nodded at her.

"Exactly, my plan's not going to work without them. Alex, grab the phone, we've got calls to make. Benji, grab the phonebook, operation 'Canadian love' is underway and I know just how to make it happen."

*** * ***

Finally the next chapter is up! I am really sorry that it took so long. Hope you liked it anyway. I know the end is a bit weird but I'm writing this while ill and I'm always a bit crazy when I'm dosed up with medicine. Vicki, you'll know exactly what I mean. You've seen me completely hyper on many occasions. Fun times! :D

Please review and tell me what you thought. I really wanted to know what you guys think and if you have any ideas about what you want to happen next please tell me cause I have only have a couple of ideas. Constructive criticism is always useful as well.

**Posting the first chapter to a new story 'Love in cold blood' featuring Robert Roode as well as Alex and Chris. (I don't think it's actually possible for me to write a TNA fic that doesn't feature Alex and Chris.) Please check it out cause so far I'm really proud of it and I want to see what you guys think.**

**I will update this story as soon as possible depending on how long it takes me to figure out what is going to happen and write the next chapter. **

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	13. With a little help from your friends

**Thanks to BourneBetter67 for the review, and Freakily Obsessed Yassen Fan for telling me in sociology that she liked it. :D Anyway, here is another chapter of 'Always Attract'. I'm actually shocked that I've managed to write 13 chapters, I only expected to write about 5. ****Like before, I own nothing except Benny and Katie.**** Enjoy!!**

Chapter 13 – With a little help from your friends

Benny did as Katie told her to and grabbed the phonebook off the shelf. She threw it at Katie, who caught it with one hand and immediately flicked through it until she found the first name she was looking for. James Storm, or as he was called in the phonebook 'The drunk Cowboy.' She punched the numbers into the phone that Alex had retrieved for her and put the phone onto loudspeaker as it rang. James quickly answered the phone, his voice sounding very sleepy.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey cowboy" both Benny and Katie shouted at the phone.

"Hey girls, why you calling so early?"

"Early, James, it's half eleven. That's not early!" Katie said.

"It's early for me." James replied gruffly, "Bobby kept me up all night worrying about Taylor so I've had about two hours sleep. I thought that I would catch up when he went to the gym but obviously you guys had other ideas."

"Sorry cowboy, we didn't mean to wake you up, but this is important." Benny said apologetically.

"Ok, shoot." James said trying to get the girls to tell him what was going on.

"Well, we all know how much Bobby loves Taylor, and now we have proof that she feels the same so…" Katie started before she was interrupted.

"So you're planning to set them up the same way you planned to set Alex and Benny up and you need my help." James finished for her, laughing slightly. Katie stared at the phone in disbelief, how had he managed to guess what she was planning.

"How did you guess?" she asked.

"Easy, Katie. You're always trying to set people up. I still haven't forgotten the time that you tried to set me and ODB up because you thought that we would be a good couple because we're always drinking." He said making both Alex and Chris laugh loudly.

"You tried setting James and ODB up?" Alex asked his friend, who nodded slowly, her face quickly turning a shade of red.

"It wasn't one of my best ideas ok?" she defended herself before turning her attention back to the phone call with James.

"I'm sorry for that James, I really am but we really need your help." She pleaded with him. She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone and she instantly knew that she had won.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" He asked. Katie hastily told him her plan before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Right, one down, one to go." She said as she searched through the phonebook looking for Taylor's tag team partner Sarita. After informing Sarita of the plan Katie hung up the phone and looked at Benny, a grin plastered on her face.

"I'm guessing she agreed to help."

"Hell yeah!" Katie exclaimed. Alex looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Well, good luck with your plan, but you're going to have to do it without me and Benny. We're unavailable." He said. Benny looked at her boyfriend in surprise.

"We are?" she asked him. He winked at her and nodded his head. Benny, even though she didn't have a clue what was going on, smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"What do you mean you're unavailable?" they heard Katie shout at them.

"It means we can't help you." Alex explained, "I kind of made plans for me and Benny, and your little scheme won't make me cancel them." he said, capturing Benny's lips in a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs away from Katie and Chris. As soon as they were out of earshot Alex turned to Benny.

"Well that got her off our backs didn't it?" he said, a smile on his face.

"Good plan babe, now we've just got to find something to do so that she can't drag us back into her plan. I love her and everything, but sometimes she goes way over the top." Benny said. Alex nodded his head in agreement before pulling Benny into their room.

"Hey, I've got an idea, get changed, we're going out."

"Where are we going?" Benny asked nervously. She never knew what was going through Alex's mind.

"Beach!" Alex said excitedly. Benny half groaned, half laughed. Alex was such a hyperactive guy sometimes. She swore he had the mental age of a 6 year old sometimes. Rolling her eyes at him she quickly went to her wardrobe and pulled out her bikini top and denim shorts. After changing and redoing her hair and make up in the bathroom mirror, she went back into the other room to meet Alex.

"Done!" she said, causing him to turn around to face her. As soon as he saw her his jaw dropped in amazement.

"W-Wow Benny, you look amazing." He said. Benny looked at herself in the mirror before turning back to her boyfriend.

"Are you sure, I mean, I know it's not the best outfit in the world but…"

"But you look stunning in it." Alex concluded, smiling at her widely.

"Awww, thanks Alex. Come on then, otherwise we will end up helping Katie with her plan." She said as she dragged him down the stairs and out the door, ignoring Katie's shouts as they left.

It didn't take them long to get to the beach, seeing as it was only a ten minute walk away from the house. Alex and Benny laughed as they walked along the streets of Orlando and reached the beach. Benny laid out the towels that she had brought with them and lied down on one of them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alex lie next to her on the other towel and she couldn't help but turn her head to the side and look at him, a smile on her features. Alex smiled back at her, although his smile was more like a smirk than a smile.

"What are you planning?" Benny said, very aware of what the look on his face was saying, "I know you're planning something and I want to know if I need to be scared or not." Alex didn't say anything in response; he just kept looking at her, the smirk staying on his face.

"Ok, now I'm definitely scared." She said. Yet again, Alex didn't say anything. This time however, he jumped up to his feet and grabbed her lightly by the hands, pulling her up to her feet. As soon as she was stood on her own two feet he grabbed her again, this time by the waist and hoisted her onto his shoulders. Knowing that whatever he was planning wasn't going to end well, Benny let out a little scream as she struggled in his grip, attracting many strange looks from the other people on that section of beach. Alex ignored her struggles and sprinted down towards the sea, Benny still on his shoulders. As soon as he reached the sparkling blue water he pulled Benny down from his shoulders and dumped her unceremoniously into the water, causing her to get drenched. She quickly got up, glaring at Alex, who simply gave her a look that said 'job done.'

"You did not just do that!" Benny shouted, ignoring the laughter that was coming from Alex's mouth. "This means war Shelley." She screamed as she ran towards him, dripping wet, causing him to run back towards their towels laughing at her. Unfortunately for Benny, Alex was a lot quicker than she was and was the first to reach the towels, jumping on them as he got there and pulling some food out of the bag that he had packed. By the time that Benny had finally made it back to him, Alex had munched his way through most of the food and was now lied down on his back looking up at the sky. Benny looked at him just lying there; he looked so peaceful, so calm. She suddenly felt guilty about wanting to hurt him for dumping her in the sea and decided to be less violent towards him. She walked over to him and lied on her own towel next to him, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. He looked at her, slightly surprised.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked, smiling brightly at her.

"Nothing, you didn't do nothing. I just felt like it." She said quietly, smiling back at him. Alex wrapped an arm tightly around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I hope you feel like that more often." He said cheekily, winking at her. She blushed slightly but smirked back at him.

"I'm sure I will, as long as you don't dump me in the water again." She said, before snuggling in even closer to him and closing her eyes, feeling the security she felt whenever she was with Alex wash over her.

******* * ***

**So, just in case you haven't been able to tell, I am losing inspiration for this story****, meaning that it will be finishing in a couple of chapters. I have loved writing this story, but recently I've been focusing on my other story 'Love in cold blood' and have been neglecting this one. I hope you liked this chapter though, and I promise that I will hurry up and write the next one so I can finally focus on one story again. Please review and tell me what you thought, constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


	14. Always yours

**Thanks to BourneBetter67 and Freakily Obsessed Yassen Fan for the reviews. :D Anyway, here is another chapter of 'Always Attract'. This is going to be the last chapter as I'm seriously struggling with this story and want to focus on my other story 'Love in cold blood' and some ****one shots that have popped into my head. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I hope that you've liked it. **

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story, I've had no inspiration and far too much work. **

**Disclaimer – Nothing has changed from the beginning of the story, I still don't own Alex or Chris and only own Benny and Katie. **

**Chapter 14 – ****Already yours**

"Alex! Get your lazy ass out of that bed now before I set Katie on you!" Benny yelled from the bottom of the stairs. A few seconds later, she saw her boyfriend appear at the top of the stairs, a sleepy look on his face.

"What do you want?" he groaned.

"Nothing," Benny replied cheekily, "I just thought it was about time that you emerged from our room and decided to be sociable," she said, earning her a glare from Alex.

"That's not fair; Chris and Katie aren't up yet. And did you have to threaten me with Katie?"

"Yeah, it was the only thing I could think of that would work." At her response Alex merely shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to walk down the stairs to where his girlfriend was waiting for him. He jumped down the final three stairs and quickly swept Benny up into his arms before carrying her into the kitchen and setting her down on the kitchen counter.

"Now you've rudely got me out of bed I'm hungry. Pancakes?" he asked. Benny nodded her head enthusiastically and watched as Alex quickly set to work making breakfast for the two of them. As soon as he had finished the pancakes and put them onto the table, Chris and Katie came into the room, both of them staring approvingly at the pancakes that Alex had just made.

"Hmm, they smell nice," Chris said as he sneakily stole a pancake from Alex's plate, receiving a sharp kick in the shin in return.

"You're mean, you know that right?" Alex said to his tag team partner who nodded in reply. The two members of the Motor City Machine Guns glared at each other for a couple of seconds before Katie cleared her throat loudly.

"Now that you two have stopped behaving like 5 year olds, Chris and I have something to tell you," Katie said with a big smile on her face. Benny gasped loudly.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be an auntie aren't I?" she asked her friend cheerfully. Katie shook her head.

"No, you're not going to be an auntie, not yet anyway," she said.

"So what's this news then?" Alex asked. Neither Katie nor Chris replied to his question. Instead, Chris moved so that he was stood next to Katie and wrapped an arm around her waist. Katie then showed the other two the large ring on her left hand. Both Benny and Alex stared at the ring and then up at Katie and Chris.

"You're getting married!" Benny exclaimed, getting up from her seat and hugging the couple.

"Yeah, next year sometime. We've got a favour to ask of you two." Chris said, "Would you please be head bridesmaid and best man," he said, smiling when both Alex and Benny nodded their heads.

"Of course we will!" Benny said, "This is so exciting!"

"Yeah, congratulations," Alex said to his two best friends. Chris quickly turned to Alex.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you mate, but you and secrets don't mix very well," he said. Alex simply shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Fair enough, I don't trust myself with my own secrets, let alone anyone else's," he said. All was silent in the kitchen for a second before Chris spoke again. Neither of the girls saw the quick wink that Chris sent to Alex, or the smirk that Alex sent back to Chris.

"Anyway, we thought we'd come and tell you before we go," he said, "We're going up to St Louis to visit Katie's parents before making a quick stop in Detroit to go see my parents. We should be back by Saturday," he said.

"Oh, ok. Well have fun," Benny said as Chris and Katie walked out of the room to finish their packing.

As soon as the door closed, Benny turned to Alex, a big smile on her face and tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I can't believe it! Our two best friends are getting married," she said, wrapping her arms around Alex.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," he said, looking Benny directly in the eye. Benny saw the look that he was shooting her and immediately questioned him about it.

"Alex, what are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Just thinking about it would be like to be married to an amazing person like you," he said, wiping away a couple of Benny's tears that had escaped from her eyes. After a couple of seconds of silence, he spoke again.

"I was planning on doing this earlier, but you woke up early and kind of messed up my plans a bit. Anyway, better late than never," he said as he dropped down to one knee and pulled out a little black box from his jean pocket. Benny's eyes widened when she saw the box and she instinctively put her hands in front of her mouth in shock.

"I know we've only been together for a couple of weeks, but we've known each other and been in love with each other for around seven years now. It may have taken an accident to get us together, but it's going to take much more than that to tear us apart. I love you Benny, more than anything else in this world, much more than you can ever know. Please would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Alex Shelley," he said, opening the box to reveal a beautiful yet simple silver ring with a diamond on it. Benny stared at Alex in shock, tears flowing freely down her face. Hesitating for only a fraction of a second, she frantically nodded her head. Alex let out a deep breath and took the ring out of the box before gently placing it onto Benny's ring finger. He pulled her up from her seat and kissed her passionately, putting all of his love for her into his kiss. Benny kissed back with equal passion and they only pulled away when the need for air became too great.

Before either of them could register what was going on, they heard a high pitched scream as Katie ran through the kitchen door and threw herself at Alex and Benny.

"Chris told me what you were doing. I've been listening at the door for the last 5 minutes. Please please put me out of my misery and let me know what she said," she said quickly. Benny couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"I said yes," she replied, before turning to Alex, "How long have you planned this?" she asked him.

"Since we got together. I may have accidentally bumped into Chris at the jewellers so we decided to ask you at the same time. Unfortunately, you woke up early, but technically the plan still worked," he said, smiling cheekily at her. Benny smiled back before speaking.

"Wait, does this mean that we're going to St Louis and Detroit as well?" she asked. Alex quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah, come on, let's go and pack," he said as he grabbed Benny's hand and pulled her out of the room and up the stairs. As soon as they had reached the confines of their room, he kissed her again, this kiss even more passionate than the one they had shared in the kitchen only a few minutes before. By the end of it, both Benny and Alex were gasping for breath. Benny couldn't help but glance down at the ring, which sat on her finger. Alex noticed this and pulled benny in closer to him before whispering into her ear.

"I love you."

**So, here's the final chapter. I'm not too keen on it, but like I said in the last chapter, I've lost all inspiration for this story and have so many more ideas that I wasn't to explore. However, I am quite proud of this story as it is my first completed chaptered story. Thank you to everyone who has read it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, either of this chapter or of the story as a whole. I love to hear what you think and constructive criticism is always useful as a writer.**

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl **


End file.
